Warriors of Destiny
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: I made fantasy fics for the major fics I write for except digimon, so I'm giving this a shot.
1. Prologue

Warriors of Destiny

**Warriors of Destiny**

**A Digimon Fantasy**

**Prologue**

** **

_Note: I do not own digimon in any way, shape or form.I made a medieval/fantasy for the 3 other major animes I write for (okay, so Adventure of a Lifetime was actually a crossover, but it still counts!) so I thought hey, why not give Digimon a try!This is about the digidestined and Gennai (the younger, cuter one!).The digimon have nothing to do with this and there is no Digiworld.However, some of the digidestined may have some animal friends/companions. Yet. I'm doing something new; I'm using their Japanese names.This will be the first digimon fic where I use their Japanese names all the way through. (Some of my fics I mention)So this will be new for me!This has both the 01 and 02 digidestined.If you please, leave an honest review._

_ _

Here are the ages (Hope I'm right on the years apart they are):

Joe/Jyou: 21

Tai/Taichi: 20

Sora: 20

Matt/Yamato: 20

Mimi: 20

Izzy/Koushiro: 19

Yolei/Miyako: 19

Ken (I thought he had a Japanese name?): 19

Davis: 18

Kari/Hikari: 18

TK/Takeru: 17

Cody/Iori: 16

Living in the mountains was a wise and strong warrior by the name of Gennai.He had no family and no friends.He lived there all by himself.It was rather strange for a man to live in the mountains, but there was a reason why.He was waiting for 11 young people to come see him and when they finally came, he would teach them all how to be warriors of destiny. 

But the eleven young people had no idea about their destiny as warriors.They all lived their separate lives like ordinary people.These eleven young people willl eventually become the warriors of destiny to stop the evils from their world…or ones that could possibly come from others.

Gennai needed to make a way so all the children will be the same and have their own abilities and powers.He made 8 crests and 3 pairs of rings and sent them out where the right children could find them.

The first warrior to achieve one happened to be a warrior already.He was a wandered warrior and sometimes people called him 'The Courageous Warrior' because no matter what scary thing he faced, he faced it to the end and he always did it alone.Rather it was to slay monsters or save townspeople from a burning church, Taichi earned the title of the courageous warrior.He had found the crest of courage in a wall of a cave after slaying a monster when he was only the age of 11.It was a hard time for him because that was around the time his sister turned up missing.

Taichi adored his sister Hikari and when she was around the age of eight, she had disappeared suddenly without a trace.From then on, Taichi vowed to find his sister even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

Amazingly the next crest--which was the crest of love--also fell into the hands of a warrior.Her parents died when she was young so she lived on her own.She received it from a bird.Her name was Sora and she was 'raised' or watched over you might say, by birds.(Ha, you were thinking wolves or gorillas weren't you?)She could even talk to them and they named her 'The Lovely Amazon'

There was a bard by the name of Yamato and he received the crest of friendship. (Come on, admit it, you can totally see Matt as a bard!) He found it while playing a song one night on a full moon.The music was so peaceful it calmed the all of the wild animals, even the hungry wolves that were planning on making him their dinner. After he had finished his song, a wolf crept up to him with the crest of friendship dangling from its jaw.The wolves made Yamato their only human friend.

Like Taichi, Yamato also had a brother.His name was Takeru.However, they were split up at a young age because their parents did not want to have anything to do with each other.Yamato never heard of his younger brother again.Or at least thought he never would.

Attending at a rather odd school in a city was a sorcerer in training.This boy loved learning new things and sorcery and magic happened to be one of them.His parents were surprised by this but also very proud of him.Their son was adopted after his real parents were killed in a horrible accident. While doing an experiment, the purple crest of knowledge appeared.Surprised and confused, but impressed and interested, this smart young man took the crest of knowledge.He didn't know what it was or where it came from.However, he knew, he just knew, that someday he would find out what it was.He'd sacrifice anything on it.That boy's name was Koushiro.Sometimes his friends would call him, "Koushiro, The Knowledgeable Sorcerer' because when they had trouble coming up with at least one theory, they knew that Koushiro could come up with a dozen of them.

In a kingdom far away lived two princesses.They were two beautiful sisters that lived in a beautiful castle (can you guess the 2 I am talking about?) and they had a beautiful garden.Their lives were beautiful.The youngest sister was adopted into the family when they found her wandering alone. The oldest sister, Mimi, loved the garden more than anything else around the palace.She would smell each flower in the garden a hundred times a day and made sure they were well watered.Where as the younger sister, Miyako, enjoyed being inside to study things about the world.Miyako also liked animals, birds especially.Miyako loved the garden too, but what she really loved was a knight in shining armor.While Mimi was trimming the roses, she found in the bloom of one rose, the green crest of sincerity.At the same time, Miyako a hawk flew into her window while she was reading something.It dropped two rings from its beak to table.One ring was the ring of love and the other, sincerity.The servants called the older sister, "Mimi, the sincere princess," and the younger, "Miyako, the sincere and lovable princess."

Living in a temple was a young priest.He never really thought of becoming a priest in his childhood until there was a very bad plague that broke out in the village he lived in.He felt like he should to something.The people were too sick to rely on their own strength so they needed to rely on others.His father and older brother were also priests so he joined them to help heal the village.After he healed a sick child, she gave him a gray token of thanks.It was the crest of reliability and they villagers called him, "Jyou, The Reliable Healer."

Just outside a village in a beautiful rainforest lived a happy, hopeful little elf.Well, he wasn't very little compared to some. He was pretty tall.His name was Takeru and he was the lost brother of Yamato.Takeru used to be human just like his brother until one day, Takeru missed his brother so much that he ran away to go and look for him.But being a mere human boy and being out in the dangerous forest where he got lost, he would not be able to get to his brother alive.That was when he received the yellow crest of hope.When he had thought all was lost, he, he looked up at a tall and huge mountain and he saw the sun rising over it.All doubt left Takeru and he became hopeful again.He reached the mountain, where there was a hole near the bottom of it.He saw something yellow glowing inside it and reached inside and pulled it out. The crest changed him from a human boy into an elf, to better suit him to live in the forest.He was able to see perfectly at night and learned to hunt for food.It gave him the hope to go on and he gave himself, "Takeru, The Hopeful Elf."

In the same rain forest, lived a fairy.She used to be human and she had a brother too.But one day when she was eight, she wandered to the rain forest to pick flowers for her older brother but unfortunately, the girl got lost.She became very scared and missed her brother very much.The rain forest got very dark and spooky at night, but somehow, through it all, she found a bright light in the heavens.There was something falling from the sky--like a falling star. It was pink and glittering.It fell right into her palms and she gazed upon the crest of light.The crest changed her into a fairy so she would have a better chance of surviving in the rain forest.She met new fairies and they called her, "Hikari, The Delightful Fairy."

Every villager heard the legends about "Taichi, The Courageous Warrior," and there was one certain boy who wanted to hear everything about what he did to become so brave.He wanted to be brave like him someday.When he was twelve, the church caught on fire during a thunderstorm.Despite his age and experience, the young boy gathered whatever courage he had and went in to save the scared people that were trapped inside and put the flames out.After he did this, he found a red ring that was in the fire.Everyone thought he was very brave, like the legendary, "Taichi, The Courageous Warrior."When the other villagers where in trouble, he stepped in to face whatever the trouble was.Whether it was dragons or other monstrous beasts, the youth stood up fearless with his sword and slew each foe.When he became thirteen, he went on a quest to slay another dragon.In the dragon's cave, it was quiet and empty.Then he tripped over something. When he looked to see what he tripped over, he saw a blue big egg.It was a dragon's egg.The young boy watched the egg hatch and a blue baby dragon pulled out of the egg.Instead of killing the young dragon, the youth made it into his friend.It was just a baby so there was no point into slaying it.He took care of the dragon until it was old enough to live fine on its own and whenever the boy was lonely, he would just have to whistle for his dragon friend.The dragon had for him a present, another ring--the ring of friendship.The villagers made a name for the youth, "Daisuke, the Courageous but Friendly Dragonslayer."

There was a young boy who lost his father in a war.He had just his mother and grandfather to watch over him.The boy wondered why his father had to die the way he did and his grandfather, who gave him many words of wisdom said to him, "Iori, people need others to rely on." Iori was a very smart lad and had many ideas or theories why his father had to die the way he did, but he never thought about reliability.He liked learning new things and then one day, he found something in the ground.It was a purple ring--the ring of knowledge.Just a day later, after rescuing his grandfather and mother from an intruder, he got the ring of reliability.His father taught him swordplay and kendo and earned the name, "Iori, the Knowledgeable and Reliable Samurai."

It was not easy to find very gentle and kind people in some places of the world. It's very cruel out there.There are assassins, robbers, very cruel people who will take away people's lives and money.There was a boy who was very kind and gentle.When his brother died, he wanted to become like the cruel people.He would sneak out and steal money from people.That did not last very long.He found a caterpillar's cocoon that was opening and the green creature was soon to become a butterfly.The youth waited partially for the beautiful butterfly to emerge from it's slumber and when it did finally, it flew to his hand and he held it with extra gentleness.From then on, the boy became his gentle and kind self and was kind to every living creature.But it was still a cruel world out there and he wanted to prove that kindness goes farther than cruelty.So one day, he dressed himself in black and went out on the streets.There he found someone being inhumanly cruel to others so he went to set them straight and sent them away.People were scared of him at first because he looked like a ninjas and many ninjas were not as kind as he were.They thought it was strange for a ninja to act so kind.He found a violet crest in the sand. It was the crest of kindness.The youth earned the title, "Ken, the Kind Ninja."

Gennai looked into his campfire.Now those children have grown since they found the crests and rings.He saw them grow and become stronger with the crests and rings through his magic fire.

"The time as come, children," Gennai said, "the time has come for your destiny."

**How's that for a start?Sorry that there wasn't much action.I wanted to give a little background first. This is the prologue that explains how they all got their crests. Do you think I was good at picking the digi-destined's new titles?The 01 digi-destined was pretty easy but I got stumped when I got to Cody and Ken.Because Cody does Kendo, I can kind of see him being a Samurai and most ninjas aren't good so….a ninja Ken is pretty much close.Trust me, there will be more action in the next chapter!Oh, and if you can give me some ideas as some villains or help, that'd be nice!I can't put any digimon in here though.I can put Ogres instead of Ogremon or a vampire instead of Myotimson…yeah…good idea…glad I thought of it!**

** **

**Next Chapter: Chance Encounters**


	2. Chance Encounters

Warriors of Destiny

**Warriors of Destiny**

**Chapter One**

**Chance Encounters**

** **

_I do not own digimon in any way, shape or form._

_ _

The two princesses, Miyako and Mimi were in the city, shopping no less.

"Mimi, why didn't you ask the servants to shop for you?" Miyako demanded, "or have our seamstress to _sew_ our dresses?"

"Didn't you want to get out for some fresh air, Miyako?" Mimi asked with a smile as they passed a shopping cart.She leaned forward and studied some jewelry.

"Yes," Miyako admitted, "but I didn't know getting some fresh air could take _this_ long!" She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Good day, milady," the salesman said to Mimi, "what may I get you?"

"Well, I--" her voice was cut short when she heard the sweet music of a mandolin playing.She looked side to side and all around her, "What is that heavenly sound?"

"There's a bard over there," Miyako said, pointing to a bard down around the corner.

Mimi walked to him, telling Miyako to come with her."That music is beautiful!"She stopped at him and he didn't seem to notice her. His head was turned down at his instrument and he wore a blue cloak that covered his head."Miyako, Miyako," she whispered, nudging her sister, "give me some gold!"

"Why?" Miyako demanded."Have you spent yours already?"

Mimi blushed and Miyako sighed, handing her a few gold coins.

Mimi bent down and dropped the coins in a small wooden jar next to his feet.Hearing the low _thunk_, the bard raised his head and smiled, his blue eyes shining.

"Thank you, milady."He said politely.

Mimi smiled back, "you play so beautifully," she whispered."What's your name?"

Miyako groaned, 'There she goes, flirting with the townsmen again!Why didn't _I _think of that?'

Mimi went on talking to the bard.Miyako thought she heard his name was Yamato.Mimi asked him if he could come to the castle and play for her.

"Mimi, I'm going to look at some--" she stopped when she noticed her sister wasn't even listening to her.She blocked everything out.Sighing, Miyako walked down the road and looked at some fine paintings.

Someone walked passed her and she heard something fall on the ground.She looked down and saw a scroll."Hmm?" she mumbled, bending down to pick it up.She followed the person who dropped, "uh, sir, I believe you dropped this."

The young man turned around.He held a bunch of sacks and other scrolls. He wore a red-violet robe and it matched his hair.His eyes were the color of night."Oh!Thank you!"

Miyako's eyes widened.She almost dropped the item when she handed as she handed it back to him.'He's so…"

"My name is Koushiro," he said, taking his scroll.

"I'm--I'm--Mi--Mi--Miyako!" she stuttered.

"Well, thank you, Miyako," Koushiro said.

"You're welcome, Koushiro," she whispered.

Koushiro nodded and walked away.

Miyako looked back at Mimi, who was still talking to the bard.'We should come to the village more often!'

*******************************************************

In the rain forest, Takeru was walking through with the warm sun on his back.He was almost tempted to stay in the rain forest but he really missed his brother Yamato.It's been so long since the brothers have seen each other.The rain forest was beautiful. Everyone was so green and full of life.

Ahead of him, Takeru saw a great pink light.He stopped in his tracks, unable to take his eyes off the brilliant light.Tiny pixies were flying around.Then as the light drew closer, he saw a fairy that was larger than the others.In fact, she was human-sized; like he was.The light grew very bright around her.She was the light he had seen.

She noticed him too and stopped in the air about ten feet away.

Takeru lost his breath, gazing upon the beautiful creature.She had blue sparkles on her face and pink butterfly-like wings.Her hair was light chestnut brown and her eyes, the color of cranberries.With a smile from her lips, and a flutter of her wings, she flew closer to Takeru.He could not move.All he did was blink many times; asking his self if what he saw was really even there.

She stopped a foot away from him and a foot above him.Hovering in the air, she cocked her head.Then she lowered herself, giggled slightly and kissed his forehead.She flew backwards, hovering in the air and giggled again.Takeru smiled and blushed a little.She flew around him and kissed his cheek.He blinked and stepped back.He placed his hand on the cheek she had kissed and blushed as he looked up at her.

"What's your name?" he asked timidly.

"Hikari," she replied with a sweet smile."What's yours?"

"Takeru.Have you lived in this rainforest long?"

"Yes."

Takeru raised an eyebrow, "I have too. How come I've never seen you?"

Hikari cocked her head, "maybe we've lived on different sides of the rainforest."

"I see."

"Farewell." Hikari said, flying backwards.

"You're leaving?" he questioned.

"Farewell."She waved at him and flew off quickly off the trail, started to fade into the pink light.

"Wait!"Takeru started to run after her."Wait! Please wait! Hikari!Don't go!"

She didn't stop and come back to him. She didn't even look back behind her.The young elf stopped, realizing he couldn't pursue her. 

Now he hoped to see her again than his own brother.

******************************************************

Taichi, The Courageous Warrior traveled through the hills and valleys and grasslands and plains until he could go no further.He came into the opening of a forest.It was well after sunset and was getting quite dark.Still, he could not find Hikari.Instead, after much hard walking and feeling rather exhausted, he found a cave.

"I can rest here," he sighed, entering the cave.

But at the mouth of the cave, someone held a sharp object to his throat.A torch was burning behind his offender and he could make out a face hidden by the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" his offender demanded.It was a girl's voice.

Taichi squinted and saw the girl's face barely by the light of the torch."You're a girl."

"Who are you?"

He stepped back and dropped his weapon.She didn't.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

"My name is Taichi," he replied, "The Courageous Warrior."

"I've never heard of you," she muttered."What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my sister," he explained."She's missing.I just came here to get some rest."He studied the girl's face.She was beautiful.

Her hair was red and was a bit short.She had red lines of paint on her cheeks and on her forehead.She was wearing garments from the skin of a wild animal with a headband around her head and a feather on the back of it.There were feathers on her boots and gloves. Around her neck was a necklace with a red crest engraved with symbol something like a heart. The weapon she restrained him with was a spear. A sneer was plastered on her face, which made her look fierce.

"Go away!" she hissed.

"I mean you no harm," he held his arms up."I won't hurt you."

"I suggest you keep looking for your sister," she said, keeping her spear level.

He could not move.He could not take his eyes off of hers.'She's so beautiful,' he thought.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

She cocked her head, "I should kill you!"

"I told you mine."

"Sora," she muttered.Sora could not take her eyes off of him either.Her arm was still holding the spear by itself and her heart wanted her arm bring it down.He wore heavy plate armor that appeared to be gold and she could make out his muscles through the armor.'He's rather handsome,' she thought.'So strong…so brave.'

"Sora," he breathed.

Her robin flew into the cave and perched on a rock inside.Sighing, she pulled her arm down and propped her spear to the cave wall.

"You can stay here for the night," she said."When was the last time since you've eaten?"

"Morning," he groaned.

"Sit," she ordered, "I will be back with berries and water."

He sat down and rubbed his forehead.

Her robin flew to her shoulder and she picked up her spear again.She looked at him for a moment then left to get him some berries.

Sora was only gone for a few minutes but to Taichi it seemed like hours.She returned with berries and water.

"Thank you," he said, taking a handful.

"You really believe you'll find your sister out here?" she questioned skeptically, laying her spear down.

Taichi frowned, "of course.I've took care of her since I was just a boy."

"How long have you been searching for her?"She put her hands on her hips.

"Since I was eleven years old."

"That long?" She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"And you haven't found her yet?"

He nodded again."Hikari is weak."

"You'll never find her," Sora muttered.

"I'm not going to stop looking," Taichi said."I love my sister more than anything."

Sora cocked her head and smiled, "I see."

"How long have you lived in this forest?" he asked.

"Since my parents died when I was a child," she replied.

"You know this forest well?"

She nodded, and knowing what he was going to say next, she said, "but I haven't seen a young girl here."

Taichi sighed.

Sora watched Taichi eat and said finally, "You're lucky I didn't kill you when you came here.I should have."

"I'm glad you didn't," Tai whispered.

"Be gone by sunrise or I will," she said firmly and walked deeper into the cave.He watched her vanish from his sight.

Sora looked over her shoulder before getting ready to lie on her dear skin blanket.'You'd better be gone, or I might end up falling in love with you.' She thought.'If I haven't already.'

Taichi leaned against he wall of the cave, wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his head on them.'I don't want to leave, and I know you really don't want me to.'With that thought in his mind, Taichi fell asleep.

*************************************

Gennai smiled as he looked into the flames of his fireplace."You're meeting each other, children," he said, his fingertips touching, "soon, you will all meet.This is only the beginning of your destiny."

**Next Chapter: Journey Onward**


	3. Journey Onward

Warriors of Destiny 2

**Warriors of Destiny 2**

**Journey Onward**

** **

_I do not own Digimon in any way shape or form. However, this idea came from whatever brain cells are left in my head._

_ _

He came to them in all of their dreams deep in their sleep. They didn't know that the others were having the same dream.They didn't even know there were others. But it seemed so real.They were confused, but interested.They asked all the same questions and some were different.He told him the same message. Who was this man?The first one he spoke to, was Taichi the Courageous Warrior.

"Who are you?" Taichi asked.Gennai knew he would receive the same question from each youth. 

"Gennai," he replied.

Taichi looked around, "what is this place?" 

It was like he was in between worlds almost.The colors of the entire rainbow surrounded the two people.It was beautiful.

"It begins," Gennai said.

"What begins?"

"Your destiny, Taichi, the Courageous Warrior," he said

"How--how do you know my name?" Taichi questioned.

"I know all about you, Taichi," Gennai smiled.

Taichi looked down at the ground, "where--where am I?Just where is this place?"

"This is the place of where your dreams come true.I assure you, one dreams is about to come true."

"What dream?"

"To be the best, you are a warrior of destiny."He replied with a smile.

"Warrior of destiny?" 

He nodded to the crest the youth wore."I was the one who made the crests."

"Crests?"

"Yes."

"There are others?"

"How many?"

"Counting you, twelve."

"When will I meet them?"

"Soon," Gennai answered, "soon.In fact, some has already met a few."

"Have I?" 

Gennai grinned, "you'll see."When the many waves of different color moved, the youth could see a tall mountain."My home is on that mountain.All you have to do is come to it.I'll be waiting there."

"But--what will I have to go through to find it?How far away--"

"Your crest shall guide you," Gennai said."Hold on to your courage."He walked forward and grasped the crest of courage.

Taichi looked down on it.It was glowing.

"If nothing else would get you through your journey, your courage will," Gennai told him."It will continue to burn inside you, like the sun."

Taichi smiled at his orange crest.It had a sun in it and it was orange, just like the sun."My crest, does it mean anything?"

"Of course," Gennai smiled."It came to you because your were the only one brave enough to wear it.Remember all those courageous things you've done?You are no coward."

"Courage," Taichi whispered."Amazing."

"Good luck, Taichi, The Courageous Warrior," Gennai disappeared and Taichi's dream was over.

Taichi groaned and stirred.It was still pretty dark but he felt well rested and refreshed somehow.Just a few hours ago he'd rather sleep than journey any further, but now, he'd rather journey onward than oversleep.Pulling himself up and taking his morning star, he remembered about Sora.

When he had come to the cave, she had crest around her neck.Quietly, he walked deep down the cave and his crest was shining brightly.He should leave because he knew she was a skilled fighter and had a weapon lying right beside her and if he made a wrong move, it would be the end for him.But he wanted to get a closer look of her crest.Of her.

A torch was burning right above her and he bent down ever so quietly.He pushed back her hair slowly and handled her crest.It was red and had a heart shaped symbol on it.He saw symbols like that many times.When his sister made cards for him, she would put a similar symbol for him.His parents did the same too.Taichi sighed and frowned.Now he missed Hikari again.He let go of Sora's crest and stood up.He had to get out of there before she woke up.Taichi knew if she had a crest, it was possible she was probably having the same dream he just had and then she would come to Gennai's mountain too.But he did not know that Hikari had the crest of light.He didn't even know where she was.But the way Gennai spoke to him in his dream, maybe Gennai would know.

Taichi took one last look at the sleeping amazon, a painful sting in his heart and left the cave.

*****************************************************

The sun was not up yet, but Yamato awoke when he heard the wolves howling.He lived in a small shack outside the village where he could meet with his wolf friends.He just had a dream about him talking to some man.He had told him to come to a mountain so he will learn to be a warrior of destiny.

Yamato ran his hand through his hair, wondering what that man meant about everything.He looked down at the blue crest around his neck.It looked something like a circle with wings on it almost.He had seen nothing like it.(The crest of friendship _does_ look kind of funny. I think it should be a bear's paw because it really is a symbol of friendship!I have a ring with a claw on it, so I know these things.)

He remembered what he had told him: 

_Come to the mountain and I will teach you to be a warrior of destiny, _was what he had said.

_But my wolves; I can't leave them.They're my friends._ Yamato had argued.

_You can bring them with you.They'll follow you anyway.You will make new friends._

_I will?_

_Your crest is the crest of friendship.That is why you are the Friendly Bard.There are eleven others like you that have crests of their own._

_ _

_But I'm no warrior._

_ _

_That is why I will teach you.Soon, you'll have to fight for your friends, if you wish to keep them._

Then he remembered the girl he met in the city.She had a crest too. It was green and had with what looked like a teardrop on it.She had told him she was a princess and invited him to the palace so he could play for her.She had to be one of the others Gennai mentioned.Maybe he could journey to the mountain, if she would be there too?

Yamato smiled and walked out of the shack.His wolves were out to meet him.Panting and barking, they ran to their human friend and jumped onto of him.Yamato laughed as he felt a bunch of wet tongues slide all over his face, tickling him.

"Good morning to you too," he said, rubbing them behind the ears. 

There was a purplish tinge on the eastern horizon, where the sun was about to come up.He shivered slightly and the wolves moaned, laying close to him to keep him warm.

"Thank you, my friends," Yamato thanked.He told them about his dream, as if they could understand them.

They growled then barked.They got up and jumped around.

"Think I should go?" Yamato asked the three wolves.

They licked his hand.It was their way of telling him yes.

"I'd tell you to stay here," Yamato said, "but I figure, you'll just follow me anyway?"

They whimpered in response.

"All right, you can follow me," Yamato instructed, heading back into his shack, "but when or if I find the others, you will have to keep yourselves hidden!I'm supposed to make friends with them."He laughed and the wolves panted.

Yamato pulled on his cloak, grabbed a dagger, some food and his mandolin.He walked out where his wolves were waiting for him.

"All up for a journey, my friends?" Yamato asked, putting the dagger in its sheath on his belt. 

They panted and went to his side.He sighed, wondering if he was making the right choice.What if the mountain and man didn't even exist and he'd get lost?Lost in his doubts, he felt one of the wolves lick his hand.He jumped and then laughed.

"Well, at least I have you three," he said, petting them."And the rest of the pack.Let's go." 

*******************************************************

Sora moaned a little bit and then stirred."What a strange dream I just had," she mumbled."What did that man mean by saying I was a warrior of destiny?"She stood up and went to the mouth of the cave.Taichi was gone and the sun hadn't come up yet.She frowned, "I shouldn't have told him to leave by sunrise.He probably left the moment I went to sleep.Now he must be wandering out there half asleep.I have to go and find him!" she went back to grab her spear and then went out to find him.

'Please, be all right,' she thought as she ran through the forest.Then she remembered he had a crest like hers too, orange with a sun on it.Could he be one of the other warriors of destiny?And why did he suddenly felt so drawn to him?Did it have something to with her crest?

_'You are Sora, The Lovely Amazon,' _the old man had said

_"Yes,"_ she had replied, _"but how do you know?"_

_ _

_"I made the crest you are wearing.It is the crest of love."_

_ _

_"Why did I end up with the crest of love?"_

_ _

_"Because you have love in your heart for those who you need to protect."_

_ _

_She looked down and saw the crest of love shining._

_ _

"Please be all right," she panted, picking up her pace.She began calling for him."Taichi!Taichi!"

Taichi heard someone calling his name.Thinking it was his sister he looked over his shoulder.It was not Hikari, but he wasn't disappointed.

"Sora," he whispered with a smile."You followed me?"

She stopped within a foot in front of him.She wanted to run into his arms."Are you all right?" she looked up at his eyes, "you could've stayed asleep longer.It's not sunrise yet.Why don't you get some more rest?"

"That is all right," he said, "did you have the dream too?"

"Dream?"

He took his crest and walked forward to touch hers."Our crests are alike," he said, "only they're different colors and different symbols.Gennai spoke to you in your dreams, too, didn't he?"

She sighed, "Y-yes."

"Let's go to the mountain together," he suggested.

"What about your sister?" she asked.

"Maybe he'll know where she is," he told her.

"It's dangerous out here though," she whispered.

"I'm not afraid of anything," he said with a grin."Shall we?"

She nodded, "all right.Just be careful."

He blushed a little bit at her thoughtfulness, "let's go."

************************************

Koushiro turned in his bed and opened his eyes, "what a strange dream."He sat up and rubbed his head.A purple light was shining from his purple crest of knowledge.He smiled and pulled it up at eye-level. 

"I knew I'd find an answer," he said, "I just knew.I wonder who the others are.That girl, Miyako, could she be one of them?Her hair…it's the same color of my crest."He smiled in thought, but then frowned when he realized, she didn't have a crest.He let out a sad groan, "she wasn't wearing a crest.But there was something…about her.I need to find out what it is."

He got out of his bed and got dressed quickly.

"Up all ready, Koushiro?"His mother asked tiredly, peaking through his door.

"Yes," he said, picking up his scrolls.

"I'll get breakfast for you," she said, "you'll need your strength when you go to school!"she turned away from his door and went to the kitchen.

"Yes I will," Koushiro muttered, "but I'm not going to school.I'm going to the mountain.I have so many questions to ask him."

_You live on a mountain? You must know a lot of things!_

_ _

_Yes, Koushiro, I do._

_ _

_I have a lot of questions for you!_

_ _

_You know a lot too, Koushiro.That is why you are the Knowledgeable Sorcerer and you've earned the crest of knowledge._

_ _

_Crest of knowledge.This is mine?I have many theories, but that doesn't make--_

_ _

_Don't worry Koushiro, come to the mountain and I will train you to be a warrior of destiny._

_ _

_But I'm no warrior!_

_ _

_But a sorcerer and sorcerers are also warriors.You will be very important to the group._

_ _

Koushiro grasped his crest of knowledge, "so much for me to learn.I'll learn more if I go to Gennai than to the school of magic."He ate his breakfast and set off to find Gennai, when his parents thought he went to school instead.

*****************************************

"Mimi, Mimi, wake up!" Miyako muttered, shaking her sister awake, "get up!I had the most amazing dream!"

"I had the most strange dream," she groaned into her pillow, "and just before you woke me I was having a better one…why did you have to wake me up?Can I go back to sleep?"

"Was it anything like mine?" Miyako asked, "Were you talking to a man from the mountain?"

"No I was with that handsome bard," Mimi said, "and I'd like to get back to it!"

Miyako pulled her sister up, "but before that dream, you were talking to the man from the mountain? Gennai?"

"He was strange," she sighed, "He said something about my crest and me being a warrior of destiny.I'm not a warrior! I'm a princess!I know nothing about fighting."

"Maybe we should go and meet him," Miyako said, "he told me that he made my rings.One looks like yours!"She pointed to the green one.

"It does," Mimi yawned, "what was it? Sincerity?"

"Yes, and my other ring was love," Miyako said."Let's go find this man."

"We can't leave the palace," Mimi muttered, "we're princesses, not warriors!"She laid her head back down.

"But don't you want to know why we have these things?"She asked, "And I'm sure there are others.If I remember correctly, didn't that bard have a crest?"

Mimi sat straight up, "that's right!He did!It was blue!"

"Koushiro had one too," Miyako said.

"Who?"

"The young man I was talking too while you were talking to the bard," Miyako replied."It was purple.I think he's a sorcerer.That scroll he dropped…"

Mimi got up, "quickly, Miyako, if we hurry, we might find the bard!"

Miyako grinned, "let's not dress so glamorous when we leave."

"But why not?" Mimi demanded, searching for her best dress. 

"We'll be traveling quite far," Miyako explained, "and we'd get our dresses all dirty for sure.They'd get ripped too."

Mimi gasped."But I want the bard to see me in my best dress!"

Miyako sighed, "Oh, Mimi, I'm not saying we have to go out in rags, I only meant in something comfortable. I remember mother made us some traveling attire--oh!" she grabbed her sister's hand and hurried to the seamstresses' room, where they kept most of their old clothing."Now, let's see.Yes, here they are!"

Mimi looked at the two sets of garments, "Oh, I remember these!"

Miyako held two long sleeved blouses, one blue and the other purple with matching fancy pants, but not too fancy to travel in and two black capes.

"Quickly now," Miyako whispered, "put these on."

"Are you certain about this?" Mimi asked, "what if the bard--"

"Don't you at least want to try?" Miyako questioned."If we dreamed the same dream then that must mean something.This man Gennai may have the answers for all our questions and whatever he has to teach us I'm sure it's important."

Mimi sighed, "but what about our home?"

"Mimi, we are princesses," Miyako reminded sharply, "and as princesses, we have the right to go wherever we please!"

"It's dangerous out there," Mimi mumbled, pulling onto the clothes.

"Yes, I know, but it'll be some adventure, don't you think?" Miyako asked with a grin."I can't wait to see Koushiro again!There was just something about him…"

Mimi smiled, "we'd better be careful.Do you know how to get to the mountain he told us?"

"You have your crest and I have my rings," she said, "they shall guide us to the mountain.Now, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

***********************************************

"Auggh!" Jyou jumped from his bed and began splashing his face with water."What a strange dream!"

"Are you all right?" his brother asked.

"Yes," he mumbled, "just a dream.A very strange one. Must've been something I ate…"

"What was it about?"

"I was in a strange but beautiful place.Surrounded by many colors and I was talking to a man.He said he was waiting for me at the top of a mountain."

"An old wise man of the mountain?" 

"No," he shook his head, "he didn't look very old.Maybe just a few years older than me."

"Why was he waiting for you?"

"He wanted to train me to become a warrior," Jyou chuckled, "but I'm not a warrior!Just a priest."

"Maybe it has something to do with that," he pointed to his crest."You got it from one of the people infected with the plague."

"That's right," Jyou touched it. "He made it for me.But how was the girl able to get it?"

Jim {Uhmmm, does Jim have a Japanese name?} shrugged, "I don't know.Did he tell you what it is supposed to mean?"

_"You will meet others, Jyou.They will need to rely on you.That is why you are the Reliable Healer.Think of what would happen to them if you did not come."_

Jyou remembered what Gennai had told him in his dream.

_Jyou looked at the gray crest, now glowing."Others?"_

_ _

_"You may not be very brave or strong, but you are very reliable.That is an important virtue in becoming a warrior of destiny.You need to be there when the other others are hurt.You must be the voice of reason."_

_ _

"Jyou?" Jim shook his shoulder, "what are you thinking about."

"Reliability," Jyou whispered.

"What?"

"That is what this means," he held his crest and looked down on it with a certain determination in his eyes."Reliability.There are others out there that he needs to train and if they get hurt, who will be there to heal them?I'd be no good if I stay here!"

"What about the sick here?" Jim asked.

"I'm not the only priest here," Jyou smiled, "you, father and the rest of the priests can heal them.And besides, the plague is gone.No one suffers from it now."

"Of course, we were able to find an antidote," Jim said, "but how do you know your dream was real?Could there really be other warriors, this man on the mountain?"

"Well, I will just find out when I come to the mountain," he quickly dressed, grabbed some scrolls, potions, food, medical supplies, clothing and other things needed in case of emergencies and placed them in a sack.

"Are you sure about this?"Jim questioned as his younger brother went down the steps of the temple.

"I want to be where people need me the most," Jyou said of his shoulder, "since the village is all better, I should go where people do need me.Don't worry, I will return in case another plague breaks out."He smiled and walked out to wherever the people would need him.

******************************************

Takeru woke up underneath a tree branch with his dreams still fresh in his mind, one in particular.

_"Your hopes will be their hopes.But the hope you have is stronger.Do not be afraid, your hope shall get you through."_

_ _

_"I'll see my brother again? And Hikari?"_

_ _

_"If you hope hard enough, you will.With enough hope, you can bring the sun over the mountain.There will be much adversity, Takeru, but you will still have the hope of a new day."_

_ _

_"Really?"_

_ _

_"Look, Hopeful Elf and see for yourself."_

_ _

_Takeru looked at the mountain and the sun was shining right over it.It was true; he did deserve the crest of hope._

_ _

Takeru smiled and looked at his yellow crest, now shining.He climbed up the tree and saw the sun now rising over the mountains.He could not remember seeing the sun looking so bright.He sighed and closed his eyes, smiling as the warm rays hit his skin.

"If my hope is powerful enough to bring up the sun," he whispered, opening his eyes "then I will see Hikari and I'll get to be with my brother again."He clutched his crest."I have to go to the mountain." He closed his eyes again, now trying to remember which mountain he saw in his dreams.Takeru had seen many mountains and they all looked the same.But this mountain was different. The peak went over through the clouds and there where no other mountains, if there were any, near it.He opened his eyes and focused on the one in front of him and let out an almighty laugh.

The one from his dreams, where Gennai lived, was the one he was looking at this very moment.

"That's it!" he cried.There were mountains with the other mountain he had seen in his dream, but Gennai had only showed him the peak of the mountain and not the whole range.The mountain was so high and it rose over the others as if were their king.

He slid down the tree and as he went toward the mountain, he heard something flutter behind him. He turned around to see Hikari flying behind him.

"You're going to the mountain?" she asked.

"You are too?"His eyes focused on her crest and remembered what Gennai had said.

_"Where there is light, there is hope."_

_ _

"Your crest," he whispered, "does it mean light?"

She landed and touched her pink crest.It looked somewhat like a pink flower mixed with a star."Yes, light.I had a dream about a man telling me about it.He said, 'The light you have is for everyone.'"

Takeru smiled, "will it help guide us in the dark?"

She shrugged, "well, when the sun goes down, then we'll find out."

Takeru looked at the mountain, "is that the mountain you saw in your dream?It's the one I saw in mine."

"Yes.He lives there."

"Let's hurry then," Takeru said, "it's pretty far away."

As he walked, she flew right by his side.

*************************

Daisuke looked at the two rings on his fingers.On the index finger of his left hand was the ring of courage and index finger of his right was the ring of friendship.He was surprised that he never figured it out before.

_"You will need to make brave sacrifices for your friends, Daisuke.You are courageous and friendly; remember your tokens of courage and friendship.They will help you."_

_"Courage and friendship?I'm not nearly as courageous as Taichi the Courageous Warrior!"_

_"Yes, but you were brave and friendly to make friends with a dragon, were you not?"_

_"Yes, yes I was!"_

_"Now you will make more friends.Come to my mountain and I will teach you to be a warrior of destiny."_

_"You think I have what it takes?"_

_"I wouldn't have given you the rings of courage and friendship if I didn't."_

Daisuke left his village, went to his dragon's den and whistled for his dragon, Vee.{I couldn't think of a name, okay?Let's say he has a V shaped birthmark on his forehead like Veemon.}

Vee woke up and greeted Daisuke by rubbing his huge head against him.

"I need you to take me somewhere, boy," Daisuke told the blue dragon."It'll be a long journey and it would take me too long if I walked.If you took me there I'd get there faster."

Vee picked Daisuke up with his tail and settled him behind his neck.He flew out of the cave and into the air fast as lightning.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Daisuke shouted with is eyes shut tight."Not so fast!Auggh!"

**************************

"Grandfather," Iori said at breakfast, "I had a strange dream.Could you tell me what it meant?"

"I'll try, Iori," his grandfather replied."What was it about?"

"I was talking to a man," Iori explained, "we were standing in the air, it seemed and there were many different waves of color around us.He said he made these rings for me and he's waiting for me on a mountain."

"The old wise man from the mountain!" His grandfather shouted.

"Well, he seemed wise, but wasn't old," Iori corrected gently."He was probably around the same age my father died."

"I see, so he's a _young_ wise man from the mountain."

Iori nodded, "he told me that this ring means," he pointed to the purple on his left index finger, "knowledge and this one," he pointed to the gray one on his right hand, "reliability."

"Ah, amazing," he studied the rings on his grandson's fingers, "knowledge and reliability, those are very good things, Iori and you have both of them."

"The wise man told me his name was Gennai," Iori said, "and I'm supposed to go to the mountain where he'll teach me and eleven others to be warriors of destiny."

"That's a rather odd dream," his mother frowned, "what have I told you about eating too spicy food before bedtime?"

"But I didn't eat anything spicy," Iori said, "honest."

"Iori, I think you should go see this Gennai," his grandfather told him."he probably knows all the answers to the questions you seek."

"But Iori is only sixteen years old!" his mother gasped, "it's dangerous out there."

"I've been teaching him sword fighting and how to trust his instincts," his grandfather reminded."Iori is a smart boy; he will know what to do when he is in danger."

"But I don't even know where this mountain is," Iori whispered, taking his mother's side, "I can get lost!All the mountains look the same around here."

"If this man made these rings for you, then you should find out why.Think of the other eleven, what if they're waiting for you and you never show up?They may need you."

That struck Iori.He never thought of it that way.He had the ring of knowledge; he may be able to teach the others some things.He was also given the ring of reliability.If they got hurt, if they were captured, he would be their only hope. He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Iori, you must go, this is your destiny!"His grandfather said.

_"You must go, Iori.This is your destiny._"He remembered what Gennai told him._"You are a warrior of destiny.Iori, the Knowledgeable and Reliable Samurai"_

"Iori?" his grandfather and mother muttered, trying to get him to snap out of his moment of thinking.

"You're right, Grandfather!" Iori shouted, rising to his feet, "I must go!There is so much for me to learn and the others will need me.There is a reason why Gennai sent me these rings and I want to find out what it is!"

"But Iori," his mother began.

"I'll be all right," Iori said, "Grandfather taught me a lot.I am a samurai, after all."

"I'll make you something to eat," his mother sighed.

"You'd better get ready," his grandfather said.

"Thank you!" Iori embraced them and quickly changed into something more comfortable to journey in and grabbed his sword.

"Take this," his mother handed him something wrapped in a cloth, "in case you get hungry."

Iori bowed and stepped out into the warm day.He had a long journey ahead of him but with each step he took, he knew he was making the right decision.

**************************

Ken didn't know how to tell his about the dream he just had, so after breakfast, he went back to his room, changed into his black ninja attire, collected his sais, katanas and ninja stars and left a note for his parents.

_Mother and Father,_

_Forgive me.As the only kind ninja in this cruel world, I am chasing my destiny._

_Ken, The Kind Ninja_

Ken took one last look of his bedroom and escaped through the window.He hopped from rooftop, hoping no one saw him.He wished he had left sooner when it was still dark.

_"You are unique, Ken.You are very kind and gentle but now you have to be as strong and brave as you are kind and gentle.It is a cruel world out there and it will be up to you to show how strong a gentle heart can be."_

_"I wasn't always so kind."_

_"But you've learned to be kind again.There will be eleven others out there that will need your kindness.They'll become your friends, if you just give them a chance."_

The crest of kindness glowed as he continued to journey onward.He knew it would get him to the mountain; if nothing else, his kind, gentle heart.

*******************************

"Is that it?" Taichi asked, squinting."It is!It is the mountain!"

Sora tilted her head, "you're right!We made it!"

Over come with happiness, Taichi lifted her up and swung her around. Sora made whelp of surprise then laughed.She slid her arms around his neck and then he set her down, looking curiously at the mountain.He could make out two people in the distance.

"What is it?" she questioned in concern.

Instead of answering her, he broke out into a run.

"Wait!" she shouted, running after him."Taichi, wait!"

Something told Hikari to turn around.She screamed.

"What's wrong?" Takeru turned around quickly.

"It's my brother!" she cried.

"Hikari!"

"Taichi!"

She flew to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Taichi! Taichi!"

Takeru looked on sadly.He wished he would see _his_ brother again.

"Hikari, you look--different!" Taichi gasped."How did you get wings?"

"It happened when I got this," she explained, holding out her crest of light."It changed me into a fairy."

There was a howl from a wolf and Hikari shuddered, "a wolf!"

"I'll protect you!" Taichi said, walking to the noise.He saw a wolf come from the bushes and as he was about to attack it, Yamato shouted and tackled Taichi to the ground.

"No, don't!" Yamato yelled, "The wolf is mine!"

The remaining wolves looked at Taichi hungrily.

"It scared my sister!" Taichi roared, "it's dangerous!"

"No it's not!"

Takeru looked at Yamato with a blank expression and whispered, "Yamato?Is that you?"

Yamato stopped struggling with Taichi and stood up."Takeru? You're alive?"

Takeru began laughing and ran to embrace his brother, "I knew it!I knew it!I always knew I'd see you again! I never gave up hope!"

The wolves inched closer to Taichi and he quickly got up and held his axe toward them threateningly.

"How were you able to live out here by yourself?" Yamato asked his younger brother.

"This crest," he said, "it changed me into an elf."

"Would you do something with these wolves before they eat someone?" Taichi demanded.

"I don't think they will eat us," Hikari said, "They were just protecting their master."

Sora nodded in agreement.

Yamato looked at Taichi and groaned.He knew that he'd have trouble making friends with this one. He walked to his wolves and petted them.

"I think it will be best if you don't follow us," he whispered to them, "you should go back home and wait for me there."

They whimpered.

"Now, don't look at me like that," Yamato muttered, "I told you not to scare anyone.I'm supposed to make friends with these people and how am I supposed to do that if they're afraid of you?Go on now.Shoo."

They walked away sadly and looked back a few times.

"Go on. Shoo. Get out of here!Bad wolves!Bad!"he looked at the others when the wolves were completely of sight."They're gone now." He glared at Taichi, "happy?"

"Who are you?" Taichi demanded.

"Yamato, The Friendly Bard," he retorted through clenched teeth."And who are you supposed to be?"

"Taichi, The Courageous Warrior," he replied somewhat braggingly.

'Courageous?' Yamato wanted desperately to say, but knew better not to, 'more like stupid!'

A puff of purple smoke appeared, making everyone scream.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!"Taichi shouted, advancing to the smoke, "how dare you--"

"Ah, impressive," Koushiro said, "teleportation.I'll need to make a note of that."He looked up and saw Taichi about to kill him."Don't hurt me, I come in peace!" 

"I don't believe you!" Taichi yelled.

Koushiro stepped back, "you're Taichi, The Courageous Warrior.You have the crest of courage!Please don't, we're on the same side!"

"Wait, Taichi," Hikari grabbed his arm and pointed at the purple crest, "he has one too!He's also in our group."

"How did he know my name?" Taichi asked his sister, "It's sorcery!"

"Why, yes it is," Koushiro said."I'm Koushiro, the Knowledgeable Sorcerer."

"Well, you certainly know how to frighten people!" Taichi shouted.

Koushiro blushed, "Oh, forgive me."

Miyako and Mimi were coming close to the group.

"I can't walk anymore," Mimi complained, "why didn't we take the horses?"

"Because you don't know how to ride one," Miyako retorted.

"You don't either!"

"Yes I do," Miyako said, "but Father would be angry with us if we took the horses.Though, he probably is already angry if he notices us gone."

"Hello again," Yamato said to Mimi, bowing.

"Oh, hello," she said immediately and then looked at Yamato, "you're the bard on the corner!Yamato, isn't it?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Highness?" Koushiro mumbled.

"She and her sister are princesses," Yamato said.

"I didn't know you were a princess!" Koushiro shouted and ran to kneel in front of her, "Princess Miyako."His face touched the ground.

Miyako blushed, "sorry, I forgot."

He looked up at her, still kneeling on the ground."How can you be here if you don't have a crest?"

"I have rings," she held her hands out.

"Of course!" he took her hands and looked at them. "I knew somehow that you'd come."He rubbed his fingers over the top of her hands, staring into her eyes.

"You can stand up now," she said.

Koushiro nodded and stood up."It's nice to see you again."

"The same," she whispered.

"How many are left?" Taichi asked.

"There should be four more," Koushiro replied.

There was a loud roar above them and they looked up to see a dragon.

"A dragon!" Mimi screamed.

"That must be them," Daisuke said, looking down."Land, Vee."

"There's someone riding on it," Yamato said.

Vee landed and Daisuke hopped off.

"You're friends with a dragon?" Taichi demanded.

"Well, yes," Daisuke retorted and then looked at Taichi curiously, "Say, aren't you Taichi The Courageous Warrior?"

Taichi nodded.

"I've been waiting my whole life to meet you!" Daisuke shouted as he ran to shake hands with him, "it's an honor, a real honor to meet you!"

"Th-thank you," Taichi mumbled and pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like your dragon will have to go," Miyako said.

"He won't hurt you," Daisuke said.

"I don't like how it is looking at me," Takeru muttered.

"Since I had to tell my wolves to leave," Yamato said, "the dragon should leave too."

"Well, he does look awfully tired," Daisuke groaned. He walked to Vee and scratched his head, "sorry, but I think this is where I'm supposed to go on my own."

Vee groaned.

"I know," Daisuke said, "don't worry, I'll be back.Go find some place where you can get some rest.Don't eat anyone I know, all right?"

"Or the other three warriors who aren't here yet," Takeru added sharply.

Reluctantly, Vee took off and flew out of view.Daisuke made a sad sigh, but when he saw Hikari, he didn't look sad anymore.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Daisuke, The Courageous and Friendly Dragonslayer!"He stood close to her.

"Ironic how a Dragonslayer has a dragon for a pet," Hikari murmured distastefully.

"I took care of him since he was a baby," Daisuke frowned.He peered over her shoulder to look at her wings and smiled wooingly. "Pretty wings you've got there.I've never been this close to a fairy before."

"Stay away from my sister," Taichi commanded, getting between them.

"Oh, this is your sister?" Daisuke asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"He took a couple steps away.

"Not far enough," Taichi muttered.

Daisuke groaned and stepped even farther away.Snickering back at Daisuke, Takeru stepped closer to Hikari and attempted to take her hand.

"You stay away from my sister too," Taichi said.

Takeru gasped and it was Daisuke's time to snicker.Takeru walked to his brother.

Hikari giggled and looked up at her brother, "you don't have to be protective of me all the time, Taichi.I'm older now."

"I'm still your older brother," Taichi said.

Panting, Jyou walked on with a long staff in his hand.He noticed the others were also wearing crests."I made it!" He sighed and sat down.

"We still have to go up to the mountain," Koushiro said, pointing at the mountain.

Jyou looked up at it and groaned, "oh, noooo!"

"Don't worry, we can all use a rest," Yamato said."Let's wait here until the other two get here."

"It's hot out here," Mimi whispered, "couldn't we have waited until the sun had gone down?"

"Gennai wanted us to come here as soon as possible, Mimi," Miyako told her."It must be important."

"I wonder what he means by making us warriors of destiny," Koushiro said."Not all of us are warriors."

"That's why he's going to teach us," Yamato said.

Iori joined the group next."There are others!" he gasped."Grandfather was right."

"He doesn't have a crest," Taichi said.

"Then he must have rings," Daisuke said, showing him his own.

Iori sat down and took a drink from his flask."I'm Iori," he whispered.

"Where's the twelth?" Daisuke asked and right after he said that, he felt the ground shake behind him."Ghnaaah!"

"Hello," Ken whispered.

Daisuke turned around quickly, "don't sneak up on people like that! What kind of person are you?The _unkind?_"

"I'm sorry," Ken mumbled."I'm actually quite kind."

"How are we supposed to get up that mountain?" Mimi questioned, "he can't expect us all to climb it."

"Some of us may have too," Taichi said.

"I can fly up there," Hikari said."I'll take you with me, Takeru."

"W-what about me?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari flew to Takeru, hooked her arms under his and flew to the top of the mountain.

"I wish I could fly," Miyako said.

"I can teleport you over there," Koushiro suggested.

"Really?" she asked.

Koushiro nodded, wrapped an arm around her and disapered in a gust of purple smoke.

"Hey, wait for me! Miyako!" Mimi cried. 

"Come on," Taichi encouraged, "his home is just up this mountain.Don't be afraid." He kept hiking and Sora followed him.They began to climb the mountain and amazingly, they made it to the top alive.

"This man had better--" Mimi began, "Oh my--"

"What a house," Yamato commented, "and this man lives alone."

"Glad you could join us," Hikari said playfully.

"Why did you let your brother climb this mountain?" Taichi demanded.

"Because I know you can do it," she replied.

"Ah, welcome," Gennai walked out of his house."I knew you would come.Thank you."

Taichi walked forward and bowed, "We've made it, Gennai."

They all looked at Gennai as if he were a god or something.It was strange how a man could live in such a big house on the top of a mountain and send out 9 crests and 3 pairs of rings.He was in an ivory-beige robe and he had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and he had brown eyes (I don't know what the color Gennai's eyes are…are they blue or brown?When he's an old man he has them closed all the time!)He was probably around twenty-six or twenty-seven and looked rather strapping.He had to be a warrior himself.He wore the rings of all the crests and wore a crest around his neck himself.Only it was bigger than the others and was an ivory color with a symbol that looked kind of like a planet.

They couldn't move.The dream they had was real.The mountain was real.The house was real.The man was real and here he was going to teach them to be warriors of destiny.It was something no one can prepare for alone.

_Next Chapter: It Begins (This chapter was going to be It Begins but I decided to change it to Journey Onward. It fits better)_

_ _


	4. It Begins

Warriors of Destiny 3

**Warriors of Destiny 3**

**It Begins**

** **

"Won't you come in?" Gennai asked, "you're probably all hungry and tired from your journey."

"Thank you," Taichi said.

Gennai invited the youngsters inside his house to eat and rest.As they ate, he told them why he wanted them to come.

"I know you're not all warriors," he said, as if he could read some of their thoughts, "but you don't need the strength to wield an axe to become one.You all have a weapon with you, rather it be might or magic."

"Magic?" Koushiro asked."I thought I was the only mage in this group."

Gennai smiled lightly, "but you're not." He looked at each youth and said their name and crest, "Taichi, Courageous Warrior.You are the bravest in the group, maybe the most courageous man in the world."

"Are you sure?" Taichi asked, "I've fought some demons that were pretty scary."

"You had enough courage to defeat them and that is why you have the crest of courage.Sora, The Lovely Amazon, you lived all by yourself since you were a child but through your loneliness, you were able to know what love was.You have the crest of love and sometimes love is the strongest force in the world."

Sora blushed lightly and looked down at her crest.She could feel Taichi's eyes on her.

"And Yamato, The Friendly Bard, your music is so peaceful that you were able to make friends with wolves.Your musical talent will help your new friends here to relax when they are upset."

Yamato looked at his crest and then his mandolin.He wanted to play a song as soon as possible.

"Koushiro, The Knowledgeable Sorcerer," Gennai said, walking by him, 'you learned things in one day what many learned in years.There has never been a sorcerer with as much knowledge as you."

"Sir, you must have more knowledge than I do," Koushiro stated."You knew we were all coming one day."

Gennai smiled, "you're modest and have manners.I like that."He walked on to Mimi, "Mimi, The Sincere Princess.You have the crest of sincerity.Although you wanted to stay at your home, you came anyway because your heart is so sincere."

"Thank you," she said, "but I'm not a warrior.I don't know anything about fighting."

"You and your sister are enchantresses."

"We are?" she looked at Miyako.

"How come we never knew?" Miyako asked.

"You never had to use your magical abilities before," he explained."You lived peacefully in your castle.Mimi, you can control plants, and Miyako, you can control fire and wind.I will teach you how to use it."

"We're honored, Gennai."Miyako said.

He walked to Jyou, The Reliable Healer, "you may not be a warrior either, but as a healer and priest, you can also use magic."

"I can?" he asked.

"Yes, Jyou.You can use holy magic and water."

"I don't like fighting," he admitted.

"I didn't expect you to," Gennai said, his hand on his shoulder, "but you may need to."Then he proceeded onward to Takeru."It's different being an elf, isn't it son?"

Takeru nodded, "yes, but I don't think I would've survived if I stayed human."

"Elves can see in the dark and they have an interesting ability to charm animals."

"Like magic?"

He nodded, "I have a magic bow and arrows that I will teach you how to use."

Takeru smiled, "that sounds good."

"You are the Hopeful Elf and so you earned the crest of hope.Your magical arrows of hope will do more than pierce through your enemies flesh, but can make all the difference."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He laughed, "incredible."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Gennai smiled and looked on at Hikari."Delightful Fairy, your spirit is brighter than any I have seen."

Hikari blushed, "how is that supposed to make me a warrior?"

"You also can use magic," he explained, "and you can change evil into good and dark into light."

"Magic," she sighed, "Never would've thought about that."

He walked to Daisuke, "you earned the ring of courage when your village was in trouble, but when you found that baby dragon, you made friends with it and earned the ring of friendship.That, Daisuke, Courageous and Friendly Dragonslayer, took even more courage."

Daisuke was impressed, "I couldn't have killed it. Not with the way it was looking at me.I don't think all dragons want to eat people."

"You're right," he told him."There are some that will bring you luck and good fortune.You'll just need to know which are bad and which are good."

"I'll remember that."

Gennai looked at Iori, "The Knowledgeable and Reliable Samurai," he said,"As the youngest one here, you must be frightened."

"I was at first," the youth admitted, "but my grandfather made me realize how important knowledge and reliability was."

"Yes, they are," Gennai agreed and went to Ken, "it must've been harder for you to come, most of all."

Ken nodded, "I wasn't always this kind since my brother's accident.We all live in a cruel world and I just couldn't be pat of it anymore."

Gennai smiled, "kindness can go a long way."

"When to we start our training, Gennai?" Taichi asked.

"As soon as you are rested to begin it," he answered as a matter-of-factly.Sitting down in a chair.

"Can you tell us how long you've lived here?" Koushiro asked curiously, "how can one man live on a mountain so long?"

"I was born in a village like many of you were," Gennai replied."When I was Taichi's age, I went on a journey to this mountain and here I stayed.I felt like this was where I belonged.I became a warrior of destiny, like I will teach you to be."

"Who taught you?" Iori questioned."Was there another man who lived on this mountain?"

Impressed, Gennai chuckled, "no.I taught myself.This was where I found my crest." He grabbed the ivory crest, looked at it for a moment or two and looked up at the group of youths, "destiny."

"You don't look like a warrior to me," Daisuke said bluntly.Miyako looked at her with the 'how dare you,' look.If she were sitting next to him, she would have slapped him.Noticing this look, and some of the other glares from the others, he said quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry.I just…"

Gennai smiled and stood up and reached behind him to pull out seven-inch long rod.Two hook-like things popped from the sides and a long color-changing beam shot from the top, creating a buzzing noise.He reached the sword up over his head and a grunt escaped his mouth as he lurched over forward and cut the table--where the youths were eating--in half.They screamed and moved to the sides.Gennai stepped back and the beam went back through the opening of his rod."Does that answer your question?"

Daisuke nodded, his face white.

"Any more questions?" Gennai asked.

Daisuke and the others shook their heads blankly.

"Good, go and get some rest." He commanded, "You will need it."

They decided not to argue with the man with a blazing sword and vacated to find the twelve beds that were waiting for them up stairs.When they were out of view, Gennai half turned and swooshed his sword in the air.

"He must be the best warrior alive!" Taichi exclaimed, making his way to one of the room that were for the male warriors while the girls went to the other one.

"I shouldn't have told him that," Daisuke grunted, "I'm too afraid to sleep!"

"Of course he would be a warrior," Takeru muttered to Daisuke, "he wouldn't have waited for us this long to make us warriors if he wasn't one himself!"

"He just didn't seem to be a warrior to me, elf boy!" Daisuke snapped, "and neither do you!"

"Stop!" Taichi bellowed, "You heard what the man said, get some sleep.He did not wait for us all this time to insult him and fight amongst ourselves."

"I didn't mean to insult him, I just meant--"

"Get some sleep!" Yamato added with a sneer."And leave my brother alone!"

"Gennai must also be a sorcerer himself," Koushiro said, his left hand cupping his right elbow and his right hand holding his chin."And a powerful one at that.Hmm."

"Did you see his crest?" Iori asked, "What do you think it means?"

"Aye, a good question," Koushiro agreed."He didn't tell us."

He looked around the room for any books but the room had nothing in it but eight beds."He must have many books on sorcery.Perhaps even a library."

Jyou reached in his bag and pulled out some bandages, 'It's a very good thing I brought these.' He looked at them and put them back in.'He's going to train us really hard.'

"The nerve of that Dragonslayer!" Miyako shrieked, "insulting Gennai like that!Of course he would be a warrior!"

"I wonder how he was able to learn to be such a good swordsman," Sora said, placing her spear next to the bed she chosen."And how he got a sword like that."

"He probably got it when he got his crest," Hikari suggested, lying down on her bed."I'm glad he's letting us rest before he trains us."

"I still don't understand that we're enchantresses," Mimi said, taking off her shoes and rubbing her feet."But I'd rather use magic than a sword.Maybe I can cast a spell on that handsome bard!"

"Gennai said you will have control over plants," Miyako said drearily, "and the name of that handsome bard is Yamato!"She folded her arms and sat down on her bed.

"Gennai must be very lonely," Sora sympathized, "living in this large house all by himself, all alone on this mountain."

"I'm sure he's glad we finally came," Hikari sighed, falling asleep.

"I hope this training won't be too strenuous," Mimi mumbled.

"I wouldn't mind it," Sora said honestly, "He would have to train us very hard to be Warriors of destiny.Whatever he expects us go fight, must be powerful.So we should be well taught or the alternative might insult in us getting hurt, or worse."

The twelve warriors all fell asleep to prepare them for Gennai's training.Koushiro was the first to wake up.He slept for an hour and feeling quite rested; he got up leave the room.His new comrades were fast asleep, some lying in peculiar positions.He went down to look around the giant house.The young sorcerer was right; Gennai did have a library and when he saw the many books, he felt like a little boy in a candy store.

"There must be well over a thousand books here!" he exclaimed in a whisper.Getting over his shock, he ran to a bookcase and grabbed as many books he could possibly hold and sat in a chair, lit a candle and began to read.

"Couldn't sleep long enough before finding the books, hmm?" Gennai said as he entered the library.

"Oh!" Koushiro blushed and nearly dropped the book.

Gennai grinned and walked to Koushiro, "I knew you would and I'm glad you found the library before I had to show it to you."

"Y-you were going to show it to me anyway?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes, Koushiro," Gennai replied, "It's only the beginning of your training.To sorcerers, books are more valuable than gold."

Koushiro looked down at the book he was reading, "I agree with you.I haven't seen so many books, even at the school of sorcery.How were you able to get all this books?Were they here when you found this house? Who lived here?"

"Curious as a cat, you are," Gennai said, his arms behind his back.He walked passed the many bookcases and sighed, "This house was condemned when I arrived here.Only half of these books you see now where here then.I got the rest at old churches and in labyrinths.I became the best swordsman who ever lived."

"Aren't you a sorcerer too?" Koushiro asked, "You must be if you have all these books.You probably read them all!"

Gennai let out a throaty laugh and looked at Koushiro, "I had the opportunity to all read all these, but I haven't."

"I don't understand," Koushiro muttered, surprised by Gennai's laugh.

"My dear boy," Gennai said, "these books are not for me, they're for you!"

Koushiro looked around, "all of these, for me?"

"Yes, don't you know, Koushiro?" Gennai said."I knew you and the others were coming.So I decided to prepare myself and get all the books I could find.I didn't just find books of magic, but of war, history and myths.I do know sorcery but I don't use as often as you will be needing to."He sighed, "but when I become an old man and my strength decreases, I will be using magic more and steel less."

Koushiro smiled, "I'm still amazed that you got all these books for me.What about the others?Miyako and--"

"Oh yes, they'll need to read a few books too," Gennai said quickly."Jyou will need to learn to do something more than just heal the others and Miyako and Mimi will need to learn their new skills as well."

"Gennai, may I teach Miyako?" he asked, "and work with her?"

"Ah, you want to help her learn magic well, hmm?" Gennai questioned, folding his arms.

Koushiro blushed and looked at the floor, "It's just easier to learn magic with someone than by yourself."

Gennai nodded, "Of course.You will all need to help each other."

One by one, the soldiers were well rested and ready to start their training.

"Mimi," Miyako grunted, nudging her sister, who seemed to be still asleep, "wake up!"

"But I am," she yawned.

"Wake up some more!" she hissed, "you slept long enough."Koushiro caught her eye and she sighed, "Oh, Koushiro, couldn't sleep long either?"

He shook his head, "Miyako, how would you like to learn magic with me?I can teach you."

Miyako smiled, "That's wonderful!" she hurried to his side, "I see you've already started."

"Yes."

"How much sorcery am I supposed to learn?" Jyou asked uneasily.

"Not to worry," Gennai said, "you will not need to learn as much as Koushiro.You will learn different spells."

"I see."

"And us?" Mimi asked."I do not like to read!"

"He knows," Miyako groaned.

"Just enough to control plants, wind and fire."Gennai said."Shall we begin?"

"That is why we came all this way, Gennai," Taichi said.

"Follow me to the combat room," Gennai commanded.

Taichi exchanged glances, "combat room?"

"Now, Taichi," Gennai began, "you will spar with Sora."

"Fight with a woman?" he asked, "but--"

"It's all right," Sora said quickly."I don't mind sparing with you, Taichi."

"I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled.

She smiled, "I lived in the forest for a long time.I can handle a little pain!"

"You will both practice with staffs," Gennai explained, "so hurting each other will not be much of a problem."He took away Taichi's morning star and Sora's spear and handed them two long staffs."Begin!"

Sora and Taichi approached each other with their weapons. Taichi was surprised, yet impressed by Sora's strength.She was really quick and he didn't have to go easy on her.

"Your speed is a good tool, Sora," Gennai complemented.

As Taichi and Sora continued to train with each other, Gennai taught Yamato how his bard songs would help the group in their quests.

"Bards are welcome in every village," Gennai began.

"He's right about that," Mimi whispered to Miyako.

"People will pay to hear some folklore or hear some of your music," Gennai said to Yamato.

Yamato nodded, "yes, many people will offer me more than just gold to hear a song and the latest gossip."

"And that is very important," Gennai explained, "your charisma will come in handy when you are confronted by a bounty hunter or if you need to get into a tavern that is full.If you're lucky, you may be able to pick someone's pocket in the process."

"Oh, I don't want to steel from anyone," Yamato said, "Unless I have to."

"There will be times when you might," Gennai said, "and because you are the friendly bard, it should not be too hard."

Yamato frowned slightly, "and what will I do if that doesn't work?I don't want to hurt anyone…unless I have to."

"You came prepared with a dagger," Gennai noted, "people may try to steal your money and if you get in a situation you cannot talk your way out of, you may need to use violence.And there are more than just thieves out there, there are demons, hobgoblins and other beasts as well."

Gennai continued to train warriors one by one and left him or her alone to use what he had showed them. 

"Agh!" Miyako hissed, "This isn't right!"

"Trying to cast a spell?" Koushiro asked.

"Yes," she whispered, "telekinesis.It looks easy but--"

Koushiro muttered a few words and a book moved.

"How did you do that?" she questioned.

"It was the first spell I learned," he replied.

"How many spells _do_ you know?" she asked playfully.

"Ten," he answered.

"Ten!"

He blushed, "But they're not exactly perfected.I need to practice some more."

"I don't understand how Gennai expects me to control fire and wind when I can't get a simple book to move." She moaned."I spent most my years as a princess.I didn't know I was an enchantress!"

"Magic is not an easy subject," Koushiro admitted."But you're catching on.Look at how your sister is doing!"

"Grow, you cursed plant!" Mimi shouted, "Grow!"

Miyako giggled lightly at her sister's unfortunate.

"Ahh!" Taichi stumbled back as he dodged a swing from Sora and he fell down.

"Are you all right?" she asked quickly, leaning down to take his hand.

"Yes," he took her hand and pulled her to the ground and held her there as he got back up.

"Gennai, he cheated!" she tattled, "Do you have a penalty for that?"

Gennai chortled and shook his head."Not all training has to be work, you know."

"It--it doesn't?" Iori asked.

"No, young Iori," Gennai said, "It can be fun too."

"My grandfather told me something like that."

The twelve young warriors trained with one another a few days and they all grew closer as they became excellent fighters in both magic and might.

"Now take a rest, my warriors," Gennai said, "I have something to tell you."

They ceased their training and gathered around him, like young children would do to a storyteller.

"You've done well," he said proudly."I'm quite impressed.I have for you your first quest.I need you to travel wide and far to find four special stones called the destiny stones."(I happen to like the destiny stones and I had to give them some kind of quest!)

"Destiny stones?" Koushiro asked, "Where are they?Will you take us there?"

"No," he answered, "this is something you must do on your own.You shall be able to find them on your own.I have trust in you."

"What should we do once we find them?" Iori asked.

"You must guard them," Gennai said, "protect them so that evil will never find them and destroy them.You see, if they are found by the wrong hands, they may be destroyed and if they are, it can put our world in a lot of danger."

"And what do we do after that?" Taichi demanded, as if the quest wasn't all that significant, "would we have more quests?Do we come back here?"

Gennai smiled, "Taichi, you and the others are always welcome here.Always.You do not have to take the quests from me.There will be others that will need your help."

"Have you seen them before?" Hikari asked, "What are they like?"

"Yes," Gennai nodded, "long ago when I was around Taichi's age.They are of great size.I never knew that stones could get so large.Also, there is a large golden ring with hieroglyphics around them."

"Do you know what they say?" Koushiro questioned, obviously interested in the whole thing."Do they bring good luck and--"

"Oh, Koushiro," Gennai said, shaking his shoulder as he walked by him, "I was just a boy when I saw one.It was in the desert.I didn't know what they said but I knew they were important.If anyone can figure out what the hieroglyphics say, you can."

Koushiro vowed himself silently that he would find out all about the destiny stones.

"When do we leave?" Iori asked finally.

"Tomorrow," Gennai replied, "tomorrow.We will train a little more today and I will give you gifts before you leave tomorrow."

"This is our destiny, to find these stones?" Yamato asked.

"Yes."

They were silent; not quite sure what else to ask.Gennai didn't know all the answers, just how they would be able to get them.It was their quest and not Gennai's.

"Now eat, train, rest if you'd like," Gennai urged, "Sunset is not for a few more hours."He smiled at the warriors, but somehow, it looked rather sad.Gennai then walked out of the house to train himself with his magical sword.

Sora sighed, "I think he gets rather lonely out here by himself.The happiest he's ever been was when we came here the last few days ago and when we leave tomorrow he'll be all lonely and sad again."

"We all have a destiny," Mimi said with a frown, "and this must be his."

"So sad," Sora repeated, shaking his head, "just so…sad."

Miyako swallowed and tried to be optimistic, "we are doing the right thing.He knew we weren't going to stay with him forever, even if he wanted us to."She looked at Koushiro and smiled, "Koushiro, will you train with me outside?"

"Of course, Miyako," he responded politely.

She placed her hand on his inner elbow and he blushed as he escorted her outside.Mimi sighed and looked at Yamato, "will you play a song for us?I love to listen to you play!"

"Of course," Yamato replied, as if she didn't even have to ask.He grabbed his mandolin and broke into song.Only she, Hikari and Takeru stayed.Sora remained sitting, deciding whether to listen to Yamato or do something else and Taichi grabbed her arm and led her to the training room.Daisuke challenged Ken to a battle and after Iori volunteered to play the winner, Jyou waited until someone got hurt.

"Let's see just how kind you are!" Daisuke teased, "I'm the Courageous and--" Ken zoomed by him and tapped him on his side lightly with his sword, careful not to cut him.He turned around, amazed, "You almost cut me!"

Ken smiled, "are you going to fight are just brag the whole time?"

"Why you!" he lunged toward Ken and Ken dropped and swipe-kicked him at his ankles.Daisuke gasped and fell down to the ground."Where did you learn that?Did Gennai teach you that?"

Ken shook his head.

Daisuke pulled himself to his feet."You're really good."

"You think if you pretend to be my friend I'll go easy on you?" Ken demanded playfully, his hands on his hips.

Daisuke blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment."Well, I--"

Ken laughed as he glanced away and back to Daisuke."I won't use my swords," he gave them to Iori to hold and stood back where he had been standing."Go ahead and fight me, if you're brave enough."

"Of course I am!" Daisuke yelled, "I'm the Courageous and Friendly Dragonslayer!I've slain five dragons, I can handle one ninja!"He tightened his hands around the hilt of his sword and ran to Ken and as he was about to strike him, Ken flipped over his head and kicked him in the back, rolling away.

"I think I win," Ken said."Unless you want to continue."

"No, no, that won't be necessary," he said getting up."I give up, for now."

"Well, until next time, my worthy adversary," Ken said and held out his hand.

Daisuke stared at it for a while and then slipped his hand into it."Until next time, Kind Ninja."

Ken smirked, "you're lucky I'm kind again or you would've gotten worse."

"I believe that!" Daisuke wheezed and looked at Iori," it's your turn now!" 

Iori gulped, "on second thought, I just remembered that my grandfather told me that samurais and ninjas have bad grudges so I think I'll just pass!" He turned on his heel and went back into the house.

Daisuke and Ken exchanged glances and let out throaty laughs.Daisuke quit quickly, as it hurt his side."Augh!"

Jyou stepped to him, "let me see.Oh, it's just a bruise."

"Just a bruise!?" Daisuke shouted.

Koushiro and Miyako sat side by side by the edge of the mountain, chanting some magic words together that Koushiro was reading from a book.

"_Mackmar soli electo--"_ he instructed.

"Mackmar soli electo?" she whispered questionably.

He nodded, "you're getting it."

"So many words to remember," she sighed."Thank you for helping me, Koushiro."

"Of course."

She looked out to the sky.There was a reddish tinge on the horizon as the sun was about to set.She closed her eyes and sighed dramatically."I like it here."

"Me too," Koushiro agreed.

"I don't know if I'm ready to find the destiny stones yet," she muttered."It might be too soon."

"Gennai must think we're ready or otherwise he wouldn't be sending us tomorrow," Koushiro said.

"There are so many kinds of spells," she complained, "and I can't just remember them all."

"You won't have to, Miyako," he said, "Just use the ones you do know."

"I wish I knew everything you did, Koushiro," she teased, wrapping her arms around her knees and setting her head on them."I bet you know ever spell there is!"

Koushiro blushed, "I doubt it."

"I'm glad you're with us," she said, taking her head off her knees and moving closer to him."I don't even want to think of what would happen to us if--" she stopped suddenly, realizing she was becoming too pessimistic."Well, you're here now so there really is no point in thinking the opposite is there?"

Koushiro smiled, "I'm sure that everything will turn out just fine.We were all destined to come here and learn from Gennai, find the destiny stones.When we're all together, then nothing should go wrong."

"Oh, Koushiro," she breathed, leaning close, "I--"

"M-Miyako?"

She swallowed, trying to keep her voice from wavering, "Koushiro, tell me the greatest magic."

"There is a lot of magic," he said quickly, "it's hard to choose--"

"Oh, I'm sure you do know," she said, sliding her hand up his chest, her long fingers lingering on his collarbone.She stared at it for a while and looked up to his dark eyes, "Tell me, Koushiro, the greatest, most powerful magic in the world.Tell me to the best of your knowledge.What do you believe is the best magic?Is it fire?Wind?Transfiguration?Telekinesis?"Her eyes fell half-shut as she leaned closer to him, "Lo-oooovvvvveee?"

Koushiro froze.He couldn't speak.Couldn't move.He felt her lips touch his softly and her free hand moved to his back.His breath escaped without warning and his eyes grew heavy.The kiss lingered, not ceasing.Koushiro realized what was taking place and decided there was nothing better than to participate in the moment before it ended while he was still in his daze.He cupped her face in both of his hands and leaned into the kiss.Thinking she had done more harm than good, Miyako gasped and pulled away.Surprised and somewhat disappointed, he gazed up at her.

"Miyako--"

"Oh, Koushiro, I'm so sorry!" she said, "I don't know what came over me.I shouldn't have kissed you.Maybe I'm just nervous about the quest.I--" she bit her bottom lip and went into the house before he saw her cry.

"Hello, Miyako, would you like to--" Mimi began and quickly stopped as she saw her sister's expression."Oh, excuse me," she said to the others and followed Miyako upstairs.

Yamato continued to play for his brother and Hikari and tell him the kinds of stories he heard, not to mention the good times they had when they were younger.

"That sounds amazing," Takeru said, "I wish I could've been there with you."

"Don't worry, Takeru," Yamato said, "we'll have plenty of time to make new adventures."

Hikari sat on her shins, her wings folded behind her as she sat next to Takeru."My brother and I have good memories as well.One time we--"

"Miyako, why are you crying?" Mimi asked.

"I kissed Koushiro," she replied as she perched on her bed and wiped her tears."I don't know what came over me.We were learning magical phrases together and he looked so handsome, I just couldn't handle myself.He's so understanding, so wise."

"That's why you're crying?" Mimi questioned, thinking there had to be something more serious.

"Mimi," she muttered, "I shouldn't get too close to him at this time.It's too risky.We might never see each other again after the quest and what if he gets hurt?"

"That is why Jyou is with us," Mimi explained, "he's a healer and Koushiro is too smart to get hurt."

"I wish we were back home," Miyako muttered."And never came here."

"You were the one who insisted that we come her ein the first place!" Mimi shouted, "we're here now and we're going to keep going."

"I just hope I haven't made the biggest mistake of my life," Miyako said.

"You want to spar with me some more?" Sora asked Taichi distastefully."Why don't you ask the bard for a showdown?"

"I'd think you'd rather be prepared to fight whatever is out there than to listen to him play," Taichi grunted, tossing her a staff.

Sora looked at the staff and threw it aside, deciding to use her spear."Very well.I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I don't excpect you to," Taichi said.

"And don't go easy on me either," she muttered, "I can handle a fight with a man, in case you've forgotten."She advanced him and he blocked her attack with his staff adnd cornered her to the wall quickly.

Taichi stared her down and prevented her from moving.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded."Stop!"

"I can't help it," he whispered.

"Is this the way you always fight?" she asked.

"What are you afraid of, Sora?" he questioned.

"What?How dare you ask me that!" she hissed, "I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Really?" his face moved closer to hers."There are so many dangers out there, evil demons, thieves, wild animals--they don't frighten you?"

"No."She said through clenched death.

"You don't have to be afraid about them," he muttered, "I'll protect you."

"I don't need your protection," she snarled, "I can take care of myself!"She tried to move away but he pushed her against the wall."Let me go!"

"You may not be afraid of monsters, but there is one thing you fear, isn't there?" he asked tauntingly."Tell me, Sora, what do you fear?"

"You're mocking me," she hissed, "stop it!"

"You have the crest of love and yet you do not know what love is," he sneered."And they call you the lovely amazon!"

"I do too know what love is!" she snapped, "I love animals, nature and--"

"But what about people, hmm?" he questioned, his hot breath searing on her neck."You didn't really care if I found my sister, did you?In fact, you told me to give up because you don't know what it's like to love someone and have them ripped from your life and wonder where they are!"

"I was an only child.My parents were killed."

"Is that why you keep yourself away from me, from the others?"

"I do not mind them," she said, looking away."We have to work together."

"Why did you follow me, Sora?" he asked, grasping her chin to force her to look at him."Was it because you missed me and wanted to be near me or was it just because you felt like going to the mountain?"

"That is none of your concern," she snipped.

"Isn't it?" he asked."Why didn't you kill me the night I came to your cave?You do have a caring heart--no matter how hard you look on the outside--you can't stand to see someone starve to death.You couldn't kill me and you didn't want to.You felt it, didn't you?"

"I don't understand," she muttered."I thought you wanted to train with me and you're interrogating me like I'm a thief!"

"I know what you're afraid of, Sora," he whispered, "you're afraid of love, aren't you?You're afraid of falling in love with me, admit it!"

"You're insane!That's not true!"

"Then kiss me!" he shouted, "I've felt something the night I met you and I know you did too.If you're not afraid of love then kiss me.I want to feel your lips against mine.I do not want to die without knowing the sweet taste of your lips."He ran his finger down her cheek and kissed her forehead.She sighed lightly and began to close her eyes as he did but turned away before he could kiss her.

It seemed so hard with the passion that was building up inside her, inside them both.If she wasn't so hostile, distant, then maybe she'd let him kiss her but she knew he was right.She did fear love. Sora stayed away from any means of human contact. It was how she was able to survive so long, at least, that is what she thought.Being this close to Taichi made her afraid--she did not know what to do.A part of her wanted to kiss Taichi with enough energy to fight a war but another part, the one that was stronger, the one Taichi and the others saw more of, was to push him away and run him through.But at this point, she couldn't do either.Sora was confused.

"Even if I did love you," she muttered, "It would be wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"We were destined to be warriors," she replied, not able to look at him, "not lovers, do you understand?We are warriors of destiny.That is why we came here.Gennai trained us to be warriors for destiny, to fight together as a group but he didn't say anything about us falling in love with each other.We're not supposed to become close, it would ruin everything if there were serious feelings involved, do you understand what I'm saying?" she looked at him and pushed against him with all her strength, making him move a step back, "I don't love you because I can't!And I never will!I don't' need you, Taichi, and I don't need anyone here!As soon as we finish finding the destiny stones, I'm going back to my home and I'll never see you again!" she pointed at him and stepped away from him.

"You don't mean that," Taichi said, grabbing her by the wrists. "Look at me, Sora."

"Let me go!That's enough!"

He shook her, "look at me, please!Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

She swallowed, looked at his eyes and opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak.Then she looked back down at the ground with tears starting to blur her vision.

"Sora, you don't have to be afraid of loving me," he said, "I won't hurt you.I--"

"That's enough!" she brought her arms down, hitting him in the wrists to make him let go of her.Before he could grab her again, she took her spear, swiped his feet to trip him and planted her foot on his chest to prevent him from getting back up.She bright her spear down to his through and he could feel the tip of it.

"Go ahead," he said, "if you think you can."

Sora bit her lip and they looked at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.Her hands wanted to move the spear closer to his throat, just a little farther and he would be dead.But her heart made them stay put and it made the spear shake a little.She couldn't bring herself to kill him.

"Don't touch me," she said, "never touch me. Never talk to me.I don't need your love.I've lived in the forest my whole life without anyone to watch over me and I certainly don't need you to hold my hand.Why don't you be more concerned about your sister?She is why you came out to the forest in the first place.Just stay away from me. Do you hear me?Keep your distance or I will not be responsible for my actions!" After saying that, she took her foot of her chest, dropped her spear and left before he could see the tears in her eyes.

Taichi blinked and sighed.Even though he knew she wasn't going to kill him, he still felt uncomfortable about being on the dangerous end of a weapon.

After sundown, the warriors retired to bed.

"It will be an excellent adventure," Hikari said excitedly, "I cannot wait!"

Miyako smiled and said not as excitedly, "Yes.All this training should pay off."

Sora lied down on her side with her back to the others.Unfortunately, she could not share Hikari's enthusiasm.She just wanted to get the adventure over with so she could go back to her simple, yet lonely life.

**Next Chapter:Danger in the Wilderness**

** **


	5. Danger in the Wilderness

Warriors of Destiny 4

**Warriors of Destiny 4**

**Danger In The Wilderness**

** **

Most of them awakened rather late.Koushiro, of course, was the first to wake up, an hour before sunrise.He was ready for the quest and he had more questions for Gennai.He hadn't told them what his crest means.Koushiro also thought a lot about the kiss Miyako gave him.

As Koushiro passed his still sleeping friends and walked down the stairs, he wondered why Miyako had kissed him so unexpectedly and ended the kiss so abruptly.He had enjoyed it even if it did take him by surprise.He hoped that she wasn't embarrassed by her action.

Koushiro looked around the main room, "Gennai?" he said.He checked the library, the armory, and the cellar and still didn't find him.For a moment Koushiro thought he was the only one up and he heard noises coming from outside.

There he found Gennai.

"Gennai?"

Gennai was training himself with his sword and just cut a board in half.'He must train himself for hours,' Koushiro thought. 'Does he ever sleep?'

"Ah, up already?" Gennai asked, bringing the shiny and glowing blade back into the rod of his magical sword.

Koushiro nodded, "yes.You train yourself hard, Gennai.Do you have any enemies?"

Gennai smiled at his curiosity."Everyone has a nemesis.For everything, there is an opposition.For the light, there is darkness, for courage, fear, for destiny, fate.No one can change that."

"But you don't look like the man with any enemies," Koushiro said."You're so wise, kind--why would anyone hate you?"

"My dear boy," Gennai said with a straight face, "that is one thing I cannot tell you."He turned and continued to train. Koushiro took it as a sign that he did not want to talk anymore and went back inside to wait for the others to wake up.

'Why do I get the feeling that there is something that Gennai isn't telling us?' Koushiro asked himself.Trying to get his mind off it, Koushiro settled in the library and read.

The next few to wake up were Iori, Miyako, Jyou, and Sora.

"Good morning, Koushiro," Iori said, bowing.

"Iori," Koushiro bowed back and caught glance of Miyako."Oh, Miyako, good morning."

She smiled but didn't say anything to him, instead, turned to Sora and said, "I wonder what's for breakfast."

Sora nodded, "I can cook something if Gennai lets me.Are you hungry, Miyako?"

Miyako blushed, "yes."

"I've still got food left over," Jyou said, stifling a yawn. "It was hard to sleep with Taichi snoring."

"Taichi?" Iori said, "was that who it was?"

"No, it was Daisuke," Koushiro confirmed."I could hear the snoring come from him when I woke up this morning."

Hikari floated down hand in hand with Takeru.When they saw the others, they blushed and let go of each other's hands.

"Oh, good morning," Hikari said.

The rest gave their "good mornings."

"Everyone still asleep?" Miyako asked.

Hikari nodded."They're probably nervous about leaving."

"Where's Gennai?" Takeru queried."Sleeping?"

"No, he's outside," Koushiro answered sadly.

"Outside?" Takeru looked quite worried."For how long?"

"Since I woke up," Koushiro explained.

"I don't see him sleep," Hikari said."It's like he's not even human."

"All he ever does is train us or train his self," Koushiro sighed.

"The sun has risen," Sora said, looking out the window."Gennai wanted us awake at sunrise.If everyone doesn't come down now then I--"

Coming down the stairs was Yamato and Taichi."Who was snoring?" Taichi demanded and looked at Yamato."You?"

"You were," Yamato grunted.

"No, it was Daisuke," Koushiro repeated."Daisuke."

"Yes, he was the one who was snoring," Takeru agreed."His mouth was wide open."

"Oh," both Yamato and Taichi blushed.

"That's right," Taichi said, "he snores every night."

Now coming down the stairs was Ken, "morning."He mumbled.

"Is Daisuke up?" Taichi asked.

Ken nodded.

"Good morning everyone!" Daisuke said cheerfully, "isn't it a lovely morning?"He looked at Hikari, "how are you, Hikari?"

"It'd would've been better if you weren't snoring for the whole night!" Taichi bellowed."And I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!"

Hikari covered her mouth and giggled.

"I was snoring?" Daisuke said, turning pink, "oh, I feel embarrassed."

"Why, good morning," Gennai entered the house and wiped sweat from his brow."You're all up at sunrise."

"Except for my sister," Miyako said, "she likes to stay up late and sleep in.I'll go and fetch her."

"Thank you, Miyako."

Miyako hurried up the stairs, opened the door and saw her sister sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mimi," Miyako scowled, "everyone is waiting for you!"

"Everyone?" she yawned, "even Yamato?"

"You're not dressed yet," Miyako frowned, "today is when we go out our quest, remember?"She grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed.

"Oh, yes."

"Gennai wanted us all up at sunrise," Miyako muttered. 

"Oh, I forgot," she said, as she took off her nightgown and placed on her clothes. "I wish we brought more clothes with us.Yamato is probably tired of me wearing this silly old thing all the time."

"Yes, but you didn't want to carry them!" Miyako said."Please hurry and get dressed, Mimi."

"What's for breakfast?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Fresh fruit, I hope.Ah, Miyako, hand me my lipstick."

"We didn't bring make up with us, Mimi," Miyako reminded, "we just brought water."

"I can't believe we left everything at home!" Mimi yelled."I want to look my best."

"Just come on before they leave without us!" Miyako grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the stairs."I'm sorry if I took too long."

"Do not blame my sister," Mimi said, "these beds are just so comfortable!"

Gennai smiled and nodded, "I understand.I will make breakfast for you now."

"Mind if I help, Gennai?" Sora asked.

"Thank you child," he said, "but I can manage."

He made a hearty breakfast and explained a bit more about the Destiny stones."There is one close by," he said, "in these mountains."

They listened intently to what he had to say, especially Koushiro.

"Gennai, what is the symbol of your crest?" Koushiro asked, "Is it the same as ours?"

"Aye, it is," he said. "But I cannot tell you its meaning quite yet.Perhaps when you return."

Koushiro cocked an eyebrow, 'He _is_ hiding something, but why?Doesn't he trust us?'

"Is it very dangerous out here, Gennai?" Hikari questioned.

He nodded, "but not to worry, you will be able to defend yourself.Just remember everything you've learned."

"Besides," Taichi said, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Big brothers don't know when to stop," Hikari muttered to herself.

They finished eating and as they grabbed their things, Gennai said, "There are some things I would like to give you before you go."

"Thank you, Gennai," Koushiro whispered.

He gave Taichi a new suit of armor and a magical morning star.He replaced Sora's old spear with one that will not break and studded leather armor.For Yamato, a new cloak, for the sorcerer and enchantress, new robes and staffs.Gennai gave Jyou potions and healing ointments.Takeru got a quiver of arrows and a magical bow and a telescope and for the fairy Hikari, a magical wand.Daisuke got a new suit of armor, a sword and shield.For Iori, Gennai gave him a new sword and for Ken, magical smoke pellets and ninja stars.

"These items are magical," Gennai explained, "so they will protect you better than anything else."

"I wish you could come with us Gennai," Hikari said, "It's not right for us to just leave you here after everything you've done for us."

"I will be here when you return," Gennai said.He put his hand on Taichi's shoulder and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear what he told him.Hikari strained to hear him but couldn't."Taichi, you are the strongest and the bravest warrior I have ever come across with.You must lead them in this quest.They will be lost without you, Taichi.They need your courage more than you realize.Remember this, Taichi, the strength of your courage.It will make all the difference is you just keep your courage.Do you understand, Taichi?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"Good," he slapped his shoulder and stepped back."Good luck, all of you.I'll be waiting for your return."

"Goodbye, Gennai," Taichi said and they left his home into the wilderness.

*****************

They traveled for hours and still no sign of a destiny stone anywhere.Yamato chatted away and played his mandolin."Walk lightly, folks, keep moving," he said as he plucked at his mandolin.Mimi kept at his side and giggled at every word he said.

'Stupid bard,' Taichi thought, 'won't he shut up?If he won't stop playing soon I'll tear that damn instrument of his apart!'

"Taichi, what did Gennai say to you?" Hikari asked, "anything wrong?"

"No, Hikari," he said.

"Words of encouragement?"

"Yes," he said."Yes."

"Didn't he say there was one near here?" Daisuke questioned, "we've been walking for hours and I haven't seen a large stone anywhere!"

"Maybe he should've given us a map of this whole country," Iori suggested.

"Our crests should show us the way," Koushiro said."Gennai told us there were markings on the stones and they must be related to the ones on our crests somehow."

"I wonder how we're supposed to protect it when we find it," Miyako said, "Certainly we don't have to guard it the rest of our lives."

"No, I don't believe so," Koushiro agreed, "Because we're supposed to stay together until we find them all."

"Wait," Takeru said, reaching for his new telescope and pulling it to his eyes, "I think I've found one," he handed his telescope to Yamato."See it?"

"Yes, I see it," Yamato said.

"Really?" Koushiro muttered, "Let me have a look."

"I want to see it too!" Mimi cried.

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Jyou asked and a few pairs of hands started reaching for Takeru's telescope that was clutched in Yamato's hands.

"Stop it!" Sora shouted, startling the others, "Let's just keep moving!"

They decided not to argue with her and walked until they reached the large destiny stone near the top of a mountain.

"How did it get so big?" Miyako asked.

Koushiro walked close to the destiny stone and cupped his chin."These runes on the ring," he said, "I've seen them before."

"What do they say?" Taichi questioned.

"It's some sort of code," Koushiro said, "I think I know how we can protect it.We have to summon an animal, the stone's guardian."

"How?" Hikari asked.

"With magic, of course," Miyako said. "Do you know what animal it is?"

"Yes, he said but didn't tell them the animal.He began to read aloud what the markings were, which was in a language the others did not understand--and the ring began to glow.

"Could he speak so we can understand what he's saying?" Mimi muttered.

"Shh!" Miyako shushed, "let him continue!"

There were little specks of glowing light floating above the giant destiny stone and they formed into a bigger ball, creating four brilliantly white longs legs with golden hoofs, a white tail and strong horse's body, neck, mane, and face.On the forehead, protruded a long golden horn.

"It's a unicorn!" Hikari shouted, flying to the top to stroke its neck, just to insure that it was real.The unicorn neighed softly.

"Oh, look at it," Mimi sighed, "isn't it beautiful, Miyako?"

"Looks like s'one's 'ready found it."Said a gruffly voice.A pack of trolls stepped toward them.

"Trolls," Takeru muttered, "I hate trolls!They eat elves!"

Hikari gasped, "Takeru, be careful!"

"We won't let you destroy the destiny stone!" Taichi shouted.

"Destiny stone?" said a troll, whamming its club into his hand."We dinnit said anything 'bout a destiny stone!"

"They're after the unicorn!" Takeru yelled."They also drink unicorn blood!"

"Unicorn blood?" Miyako gasped, disgusted.

"Savages!" Sora shouted, tossing her magical spear into the heart of the nearest troll.

"We can't let them endanger the guardian," Koushiro warned, "The unicorn is the stone's only defense."

"We ain't leavin' w'out our unicorn blood!" they roared, starting in an attack.

Hikari tried to keep the unicorn stable, "you must protect the destiny stone.Don't let yourself get hurt."

Miyako circled her fingers around the ruby atop of her staff and a cloud appeared around it.She muttered a few words and pointed her staff to the lot of trolls, "WHIRLING WINDS!" she screamed and a deep whoosh of wind forced the trolls from coming any closer.

"Gnaa, dey use 'ajic on us!"

Miyako looked at her sister with the 'do something' look and Mimi nodded.She held out her staff, which had an emerald at the top."SLITHERING VINES!" vines came from the ground and circled around their feet and hands and necks.They tried to move but the vines tightened even more around them, shutting off their air supply and preventing them from breathing.

"cnt move…breathe…"They gasped for breath.

Now it was Koushiro's turn to work his magic.He held his staff over his head and shouted, "PURPLE LIGHTNING!"Purple bolts of lightning scattered around and crawled up the vines, giving the trolls a giant charge of electricity.

The unicorn reared up, neighing loudly and pointed its golden horn at the group of elves.A silver light emitted from its horn and turned the trolls into stone and then they broke into tiny little pieces.

"That was easy," Miyako muttered.

"Yes," Mimi agreed."But I think we'll encounter more than just stupid old trolls."

"It won't be very easy from now on," Koushiro said."Gennai was right; it is dangerous out here.The destiny stones must not fall into the wrong hands.The trolls weren't looking for the stones, but for the unicorn." He cupped his chin, "maybe there are other dangerous creatures and people searching for not the stones, but for the ones that _guard_ them."His voice became serious and almost panicky, "and when they do find the guardians, they'll find the destiny stones!"

"If they injure the guardians then the stones will be also be damaged," Miyako added, "they mustn't find the stones!"

"We had better hurry then," Taichi said, sternly, "and find the other three stones before the wrong people do."

Hikari frowned and stayed close to the unicorn."But--" she began.

"Hikari," Taichi said, "we can't stay.Say goodbye to the unicorn and let's go."

She sighed, pressing her face on his neck and tangling the hairs of his mane about her fingers.The unicorn seemed to since her hesitation to leave, for he closed his eyes and laid his chin on her back.She had only just found the unicorn and made a bond with it.Unlike the others except for Takeru, she was a magical creature so she was quick to bond with unicorns, elves, mermaids and the like.

"Goodbye," she whispered reluctantly and the unicorn neighed sadly.

"Come," Takeru said, taking her hand."It's for the best."

"I hope no one will hurt it," she said, looking over her shoulder as they left the unicorn and the first destiny stone.

"Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "you saw how he took care of those trolls.Unicorns are powerful.You should know that.I bet you've spent your whole life with them, haven't you?"

"Takeru," she said, blushing a bit, "of course.I'm not a human anymore.I'm a fairy and fairies can bond with unicorns, dryads, and--"

"Elves?" he asked suddenly.

"Why, yes, of course elves."She said, trying to hide her embarrassment."Fairies and elves are very close."

"How close?" he questioned.

"They're almost like the same race," she replied, "Fairies are like elves except they have wings. Fairies and elves have been know to--well--" she cleared her throat to keep her self from making herself regret something she'll say later.

"Oh, I see," Takeru said, nodding."Fall in love.I've heard legends too."

"What kind of rubbish are you speaking about?" Daisuke demanded roughly.

"Nothing that would concern you," Takeru snapped.

"Why you--" Daisuke almost cornered on Takeru when Ken grabbed his arm and Hikari pushed Takeru on further.

"Let's keep moving," Ken said."Besides, they were only speaking about magical creatures and since they _are_ magical creatures, it really doesn't' concern you."

"But I _own_ a pet dragon," Ken muttered."Raised him since he hatched so I do know about magical creatures."

"Good for you," Ken said."You can tell us about that later."

"Where do you think the next destiny stone is?" Taichi asked Koushiro."Could it be close?"

"The code on the ring of the destiny stone doesn't say where to find the others," Koushiro answered gloomily, as if that was what he had been expecting, "it only tells the power of the destiny stone, the guardian of that stone and how to summon it."

"That's all?" Taichi questioned.

"Yes, mainly," he replied, "but there was also a part of the code that said when you are the ones destined to find them, you will. We were _meant_ to find the destiny stones.It's an ancient prophecy.The code on the ring had to be a hundred years old.So when we come close to a destiny stone, we'll know."

"Is--is that why Gennai chose us?" Iori asked, "Does he know?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Koushiro said, "I saw the symbols of our crests on the ring.We really were destined to find the stones.Gennai was telling us the truth.But I think there is something more he isn't telling us."

"Maybe he'll tell us when we return," Jyou said."He doesn't want to give us so much information at once. He wants to make sure we can handle it."

"Of course we can handle it," Sora muttered defiantly, "if we were destined to find the stones then we can handle anything else.That's what Gennai was training us for."

"I wish Gennai gave us horses to ride," Mimi complained, "how far must we venture to find these things?"

"Oh, Mimi, I'm sure it will be worth the walking when we find them all," Miyako said."Remember how we stopped those trolls?Mother and Father will be so proud of us!We used to live pampered in our castle and now we are enchantresses."

"I liked how you handled them back there, Miyako," Koushiro said."Well done.I'm very impressed."

"Thank you, Koushiro.That means--well--I--"

There was a loud roar coming from above.They saw a scaly tail in the air.

"It's a dragon!" Mimi screamed.

"No, wait," Daisuke said, "look at its legs and its head.I've never slain a dragon with a lion's head before!"

"It's a chimera!" Hikari yelled.

"Bless you," Taichi said, as if she had just sneezed.

"No, silly," she snapped, "a chimera is a monster with the body of a dragon, the hind legs of a goat and a head of a lion!And it breathes fire!"

"How do we stop it?" Takeru asked.

"Leave it to me," Daisuke bragged, "I'll just think of it as a dragon with the body parts of other animals!"He began to shout tauntingly to the chimera."Come and get me!"

"Careful, you fool!" Taichi shouted, "You'll get yourself killed!"

The chimera swooped down to Daisuke and he swung his sword across it's lion-like front leg.The chimera snorted a river of fire and Daisuke held his shield in front of him.Gennai was right about the new shield and sword.They were magical.His old shield would become so hot sometimes that he could feel the heat though his shield but not only did this new shield block the flames, it seemed to push the heat away.His new sword was sharper and glinted with a blue light.

"We have destroy it quickly," Taichi said, "we must hurry and find the other stones!"

"Dragons have hard bodies," Hikari warned, "just about nothing can pierce through their hides.You'll have to injure its limbs first!"

"She's right," Koushiro said, "or blind it or something.Blind it, yes…that's it!The eyes are the most sensitive part of any animal!" he pointed his staff and shouted, "MILKY VISION!"

Black sparks shot from his staff and hit the chimera in the eyes.It howled in pain and thwacked Daisuke with its tail as it tried to move.

"I should've have tried to climb on his back," Daisuke muttered, pulling himself up.

Ken tossed his ninja stars into the chimera's lion legs.

There was another howl in the distance.AS the others groaned, thinking it was another chimera or dangerous monster, Daisuke recognized it and looked in the direction it was coming from.

"Vee!" he cried, "no, go away! Blast it…he knew I was in trouble!"

The blindness spell Koushiro had cast on the chimera wore off and looked hungrily at the warriors.Vee spewed a blast of fire and smoke from his mouth and nostrils to the chimera and tried to lead it away from Daisuke and the others.

"No, Vee, what are you doing?" Daisuke shouted.

"Aren't you glad it is saving us?" Ken demanded.

"We could've taken care of it fine!"Instead of shouting praise to his dragon, he was shouting just the opposite."Go, Vee, go back home!Now!"

Vee was not listening to his master.He knew Daisuke was in trouble and was not going to let the chimera eat him.

The two monsters scratched each other and smacked their tails around.The group could run to safety but watched them fight to see if Vee would win.So far, he was, until the chimera opened its mouth and clamped it around Vee's neck to strangle him.Vee howled in pain.

"Vee!No!" Daisuke screamed, "come on, we have to help him!"

Hikari flew to the chimera and pulled out her wand from thin hair.A few pink sparks hit the chimera in the nose and eyes, making it let go of Vee.Then it swatted her like a fly with its tail and she fell down to the ground.

"Hikari!" Taichi screamed.He ran to pick her up to check if she was unharmed.

The chimera breathed in hard and shot another blast of fire at the group but then Jyou stepped forward and held his hand out.A protective sphere went around them and the fire could not get through.Takeru removed his bow from his shoulder and reached into his quiver to take an arrow.He aimed and fired the arrow right behind it's left foreleg, trying to pierce it's heart but even his magical arrows were not enough to pierce through its tough scales. It did however; make it start to go numb in that spot.

"Again, Takeru!Quickly!" Yamato urged and began to play a war song on his mandolin to help the others fight faster, as most bard songs can do.

Vee pushed against the chimera and as Takeru fired another arrow, instead of getting the chimera--he got Vee in the side of his neck.

"Oh no!" he shouted.

"Look what you did!" Daisuke shouted.

"I didn't know he was going to do that!" Takeru yelled, "I didn't mean it!"

"Your dragon is trying to help us," Koushiro said.

"Vee is no match for that thing," Daisuke said, "It's not fully grown yet.He's only five years old!"

Vee smacked the chimera in the face with his tail and the chimera growled and slashed his side with its un-numb arm.He pounced on Vee and counted out slash him.Vee could not get up.

"No!" Daisuke screamed."Vee!"He began to charge the two monsters and thrust his sword into the paw of the chimera."I need to get to its head."

Hikari rubbed her head and got up after being thwacked.

"No, Hikari, don't' move," Taichi protested.

"I have to helllp," she moaned back and flew to Daisuke.She grabbed him by his armpits and lifted him up to the chimera and dropped him on the neck of the chimera."Do you know how to stop it?"

"Just watch," he said and rammed his sword into the monster's neck as far as it could go then again and again.The chimera reared and began to bounce around but Daisuke did not stop.Takeru ran underneath the chimera and fired as many arrows in its belly as he could.Ken went to pull him out of there before the chimera became paralyzed and fell.

"I think you've done it," Ken said, "look.It can't move anymore!"

"This is for my dragon!" Daisuke yelled and stabbed his sword into the chimera's heart.

The chimera let out a long groan and died.

"Stupid chimera," Daisuke muttered."My dragon, is he?" he hopped off the chimera's back and to Vee."Oh, no."

Vee lifted his head up pathically and laid it back down.He had to fight to breath.

"Can't you heal it?" Yamato asked Jyou.

"I've never healed a dragon before," he said truthfully."But I can try."

"No, Jyou," Daisuke said."I'll take his pain away myself."

"You know how to heal?" Jyou asked in surprise.

Daiuske hesitated to answer, "in a way."He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ken whispered sympathetically.

"He saved my life," Daisuke mumbled."Give me a moment alone with him, will you?Go ahead and look for the next stone.I'll catch up."

"Are you sure, Daisuke?" Taichi asked.

"Yes," he said, "yes I'm sure."

"Well, all right," Taichi said, "we will travel down the mountain to the canyon."

"I sense that is where the next stone is," Koushiro said.

"I'll be there soon," Daisuke said, not turning to look at them.

They left Daisuke alone and trekked down the mountain.

"Hurts, my friend?" Daisuke asked, rubbing Vee's side."Don't worry," he sniffed, "I'll ease the pain."He pulled off his shield and wiped the chimera's blood off onto the grass.He wrapped both of his hands on the hilt, as if he was afraid he would drop it.He held the tip of it a foot above Vee's side, where his heart was located.He choked on his next phrase, "I will not let you--you s-suffer," he swallowed, "I'm doing this out of courage and friendship.You were more than just my pet, but my friend.I'll miss you, my friend."

Vee moaned as if he could understand.

"The pain ends now," he said, tears starting to form in his eyes, "goodbye, I'll never forget you."He bit his lip, closed his eyes and forced himself to thrust his sword into his one and only friend.As he heard the sword rip through the scales and skin of Vee, he let out a high and loud wail--it was so loud that the group--who where now a mile or so away from him--heard it.

It startled Hikari and she looked back as if she could tell what Daisuke did, just by the way he screamed.

***********************

Daisuke caught up with the group eventually after mourning over the loss of his dragon.

"Why'd you do that, Daisuke?" Hikari asked him quietly, so the others could not hear them.Takeru looked at them with a confused look but pretended to listen to what Koushiro was telling the others how close they could be to the next destiny stone.

"Do what?" he muttered.

"We heard you scream," she said."And I know why.You killed Vee, didn't you?"

"He was suffering," he whispered."I didn't want him to feel all that pain."

She sighed, "He could've lived."

"I do not wish to talk about it," he muttered."I did the only thing I could do.He was paralyzed and had too many slashes on him.He's not fully grown yet."

"Must've been hard."

"It was," he admitted."How would you feel if you knew the only way to stop your best friend's pain was to kill him or her?"

Hikari could not answer him.She knew he was right.There were instances where people had to take others out of their misery in such a way so they wouldn't suffer.

Koushiro's crest began to glow.

"My crest," he said, "we must be near to the destiny stone!It has to be in the heart of the canyon!"

"Can't we stop and rest for a while?" Mimi asked, "it's only a few more hours until sundown!"

"We will when we find the next destiny stone," Taichi said.

"I see it!" Koushiro shouted excitedly, pointing to it.They followed Koushiro to the destiny stone.

"Why doesn't it look the same as the last one?" Miyako asked, "This one looks a bit sharper."

"They're probably all different," Iori theorized.

"Are the markings different too, Koushiro?" Taichi questioned.

"Mostly," Koushiro answered."I'll summon the guardian now."He began to chant in the ring's code.Just like for the last stone, specks of light glowed, but instead of white, they were yellow, at the top of the stone.There were four paws then the specks of light grew up, forming the legs and then a body, a tail and a head, a full bushy brown mane.

"The guardian," Jyou cried, frightened "it's a lion!" 

"Look at how big it is!" Mimi gasped.

"Don't worry it won't hurt us," Hikari said, rubbing the lion's head and it purred lowly.Suddenly, it started sniffing and growling.

"It smells something," Takeru said.

The large lion hopped down from the stone.

"Could it be a band of trolls again?" Iori asked.

Four giant ogres stepped into the clearing, muttering stupidly."Beat da cat!Baash 'im good!"

"Why you--" Sora grunted, advancing to the ogres.

"No," Koushiro said, "We have to let the guardian protect the stone."

The lion roared and pounced on one of the ogres.One smashed the lion in its shoulder with his club but it didn't phase the giant lion.It roared, pulled its paw back and slashed all the ogres in a single blow.They lied dead in a circle around its feet.

"Big cat," Yamato said, "big _strong_ cat."

The lion growled triumphantly and jumped back onto the stone, curled up in a ball and lay down.

"Big, strong and very lazy cat," Yamato muttered.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, bard," Taichi mumble under his breath.

"I think if were to go back home," Miyako asked Mimi, "father wouldn't let us keep the lion, would he?"

"No, Miyako, I don't think so."She yawned, "I'm getting sleepy."

"All right," Taichi said, "we'll set up camp here."

"With the lion?" Jyou asked.

"Don't worry," Yamato said, "it's not going to eat us in our sleep.But it might get lonely and come lay down at our feet!"He laughed and some of the others sniggered as Jyou moaned and sat down on a log.It was going to be a long night.

**Next Chapter:Night and Darkness**


	6. Night and Darkness

Warriors of Destiny

**Warriors of Destiny**

**Part 5**

**Night and Darkness**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way shape or form._

_ _

The sun was going to set soon.Jyou being the responsible one, he brought food.Taichi sat next to the huge lion and rubbed its belly.For the king of beasts, it sometimes acted like harmless kitty cat.

"Here you go, Iori," Jyou said, handing him a plate.

"Thank you, Jyou," Iori said and Jyou went on handing food to the rest of the group.

"I think these animals know who we are," Yamato said. 

"Animals have special instincts," Koushiro informed."They've been waiting for us to summon them."He spotted Miyako standing at a creek, tossing rocks in it.He walked over to her."If you find a flat one, you can make it skip."He picked a flat stone and it skipped across the water about six times until it sank.

Miyako looked at him casually and then to the water, "how do I know you didn't use magic to do that?"

"You don't have to use magic for everything," Koushiro said.

She kept looking at the water and didn't say anything.

"Something wrong, Miyako?" Koushiro asked.

"I owe you an apology," she whispered, placing her hand on a tree."For kissing you the other night.I don't know what came over me. I'm supposed to be a princess and instead I was acting like a who--"

"No," Koushiro said, taking her hand before she could finish the sentence, "you were not acting like that."

"Then tell me, Koushiro," she muttered, "how I was acting?"

"You were scared, nervous about the quest."He said."It's natural.You are a princess and you were not acting at all like a--well, uh, a whore."

"I should've known better," she folded her arms."I suppose I just wanted to do something before we left.I didn't know if we were going to live after this quest.You're not angry with me, are you?"

"Of course not," he said, bringing her hand to his lips, "milady."He kissed her hand and went back to talk to Taichi about the next two stones.Miyako sighed and looked at the hand he had just kissed.

Yamato was playing on his mandolin to make everyone fall asleep.Mimi sat right next to him and his arms were around her as he played on his mandolin.They looked quite cozy and it somehow made Taichi sick to his stomach.He sat by the lion, leaning against it as if it were a pillow.The lion didn't seem to mind.He glanced over to Sora, whom was sharpening her spearheads, oblivious to the peaceful music Yamato was playing and everything around her.Time to time she would pick at the plate Jyou had just offered her.

"I wonder what the other two guardians will be," Hikari said.

"We'll soon find out," Takeru said.

"Are you all right, Daisuke?" Ken asked.

Daisuke sighed.

"I know how you feel," Hikari said, "I had a cat once but then she--"

"A cat?" Daisuke grunted, rising to his feet, "you can't compare a cat to my dragon!How can you possibly know how I feel?Vee was more than just a pet to me, he was my friend and--" he made himself stop, noticing the shocked look on Hikari's face, her beautiful sweet face.He never thought he could lose his temper at her, someone so full of light.Everyone stopped at what they were doing and stared at Hikari and Daisuke.Even Yamato ceased his playing.

"Daisuke, I--" she mumbled.

"How dare you speak like that to my sister!" Taichi yelled."Apologize at once!"

"He didn't mean it, Taichik," Hikari said quickly, "it's--"

"Apologize!" Taichi commanded.

"I'm very sorry, Hikari, I didn't mean it," Daisuke whispered.He felt Ken's hand on his shoulder and he shook it off."I--I--I need to be alone!"He turned around and took off.

"Daisuke!" Ken shouted, "we're not angry with you!"

Hikari swallowed and glared at her brother, "You didn't have to be so rude, Taichi!"

"And neither did he!" Taichi yelled.

"He just lost his only friend in the world," Hikari said, "I shouldn't have said anything about our cat."

"You loved Miko too!" 

"He knew you were only trying to make him feel better, Hikari," Takeru said.

Hikari sighed.

There was a disturbing silence. Then Yamato cleared his throat, continuing to play.

"Anyone still hungry?" Jyou asked.

"No thank you, Jyou," Mimi murmured.The rest said their 'no thank yous' and Jyou sighed, putting the rest of the food away.

Ken gave Daisuke a few moments and then went to find him, as it got dark.He found him about a mile away from camp, sitting on a stone playing with a blue scale--no doubt from Vee.

"It's getting dark," Ken said, "you're going to camp out here?"

"I shouldn't had yelled at her," Daisuke whispered."Not at her.It's not her fault.She's so--I just shouldn't have said those things."

"Hikari understands."

Daisuke sighed and cut a hole in the tip of the scale and threaded a rope through it.He tied the ends together over his neck.

"Is that a scale of your dragon?" Ken questioned.

"Yes," Daisuke replied, "I don't want to forget him.I just--just want to keep a part of him with me."

"Won't you come to camp?" 

"I can't," Daisuke protested.

"Daisuke, I know you're feeling a lot of pain.Your dragon was your only friend."Ken said."But Gennai instructed us to keep going.Do this for Vee.Do this for yourself.He saved you, died for you.We're your friends now."

"That's easy for you to say," Daisuke said.

"I know," Ken said, "I never had many friends.No one wanted to be my friend.I used to be so cruel.I wouldn't let anyone near me after I lost my brother, because I knew I would just lose them too.But then when I got my crest, I realized that every living thing needed a touch of kindness."He patted Daisuke on the back and caught sight of a bird with an injured wing."See that bluebird?"

"What about it?" 

"It can't fly."Ken said and picked it up ever so gently."Nothing weak can survive out here, and neither can anything hard."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Daisuke demanded."I said I didn't mean to talk to Hikari that way!I just lost my dragon and--"

"Daisuke," Ken placed the injured bluebird in his hands, "I know you can't forget your dragon but if you dwell on his loss you won't be able to let anyone get close to you.Don't make the same mistake I did."Figuring he couldn't get through to him, Ken went back to camp."Come to camp when you're ready."

Daisuke sighed, "He's right.How am I supposed be friendly if I'm not willing to make any friends?"

The bluebird chirped lightly.

"Oh, you think just because you can't fly I'm going to take care of you?"

It chirped again.

"I can't take you with me," Daisuke said, "there's a lion back at camp and it willl have you for a midnight snack.You just take care of your wing."Daisuke lifted the bird to a branch, looking at the two rings on his fingers, _courage, friendship._If Daisuke wanted a friend, he needed to be brave enough to be one.He smiled then hurried to camp.

"Welcome back," Ken said. 

"Thank you," Daisuke smiled and leaned against a log.He fell asleep within moments and there were light snores coming from him.

"He's snoring again," Iori groaned.

Eventually everyone fell asleep.Hikari and Takeru sat in a tree, leaning against each other.Taichi lay next to the lion and every time the lion inhaled, Taichi's head would move slightly.Mimi slept next to Yamato and Miyako and next to Miyako was Koushiro.Jyou sat with his back against a tree and Ken lay close to the fire.Sora, however, was wide-awake.She watched everyone fall asleep she sat upon the log, making sure they were warm enough and no demons or thieves came to disturb their slumber.Her eyes lingered over to Taichi constantly, wondering how he could sleep next to the lion as if it were a giant stuffed animal.She tiptoed to whoever had a blanket half of them and laid it over them again so they wouldn't catch cold.When one was having a fit in their sleep, she'd hush them quietly without having to wake them up.She looked over at Taichi again and smoothed some hair out of his face.Then she went to sit down on the log again.A sigh filled the air and she looked over to Mimi, who stirred.

"Can't sleep, Princess?" Sora asked.

Mimi shook her head, "sleeping outside on the grass isn't my lifestyle.Can't sleep either?Shouldn't you be used to sleeping in such conditions?"

"Well, you see," Sora trailed off and blushed.She couldn't possibly tell Mimi that she was awake because she was worried about the group catching cold.She thought of something else and swallowed."I was just keeping watch.The forest is full of thieves, you know."

"Oh, I see," Mimi whispered.

Sora still felt that didn't crack the ice.She didn't want anyone to know that she was _worried_ about anyone.'Why should I care?' Sora thought to herself.'Someone else could keep watch so I can get some rest.'Caring for people, feeling concern for them wasn't Sora's personality.She lived alone most her life and was hostile with any other human she came across with.She was changing now.But why?

"Could you come with me to the creek?" Mimi asked.

"Yes," Sora answered quickly then felt as if she should open her mouth again to instert her foot.Why was she being so, so thoughtful?She had wanted to tell Mimi to go to the creek to herself, but she knew Mimi was a princess and was used to being accompanied to places.Sora stood up and walked with Mimi to the creek.She did make a mistake though.She had left her spear at camp.

"Thank you for staying up, Sora," Mimi said."You didn't need to do that."

"I just didn't want anything to happen to anybody," the words came involuntarily from her mouth.

"Ah, what do we have here?" crooned a low voice.

"Who's there?" Sora commanded, stepping in front of Mimi protectively. 

"Two lovely whores," muttered another voice.Two hermits stepped out of the bushes holding knives.

Sora scolded herself for leaving her spear back at camp.Mimi let out a scream."Help!Yamato!Someone!"

"We are not alone," Sora said.

"Ah, do you happen to have some other broads with you?"

Sora snarled, "Stay away from us!"

"Feisty one, aren't you?"

"I warn you, we are not helpless," Sora said.

"I like the one in the dress," said the shorter hermit, grabbing Mimi, "It's been a long time since I've been with a woman!"

"Let her go!" Sora commanded, kicking him in the face.

"I like it when they play hard to get," muttered the other hermit.Sora jumped and kicked him.

*********

"Aaaaaah!"

"Did you hear that?" Yamato asked, jerking himself up."Where's Mimi? Sora?"

"What?" Taichi got up, "Sora?"The lion groaned irritably.

"I heard someone sceam, it had to be Mimi."

"We must go find them," Taichi said and they went to find them. 

"Mimi?" Yamato called.

"Yamato?" she cried.

"What is this?" the hermit demanded, "you had better leave us alone with our women, boy!"

"I don't think she belongs to you," Yamato said.

Mimi ran into his arms, sobbing."They were, they were--"

"She it's all right," he said.

"Won't you look at that?" said the taller hermit.

"We had it under control," Sora said ungratefully.

"We ask you to leave these girls be," Yamato said, "or else…"

"Or else what, pretty boy?"

Yamato grinned micheviously.

"This bard is friends with wolves," Taichi explained, "make one wrong move and he'll call upon them."

"Wolves?Ha!" they didn't seem to be afraid.

"Well, this one here has a lion for a friend," Yamato said, "and not just any lion.This lion is huge.Probably about ten feet high."

"Y'lian!"

Taichi laughed and whistled for the lion.It roared and started stepping away from the camp to where they stood.The hermits took one look at the giant lion and took off screaming.

"Keep the whores!" they yelled as they ran away.

Taichi rubbed the lion's mane, "good boy."He looked at Sora and walked over to her."Are you all right?"He touched her arm and she shook it off, stepping back with a sneer on her face.It made him frown.

"We didn't need any help," Sora muttered."I had everything handled."

Taichi looked at her doubtfully then at Mimi, who was still bawling onto Yamato's chest.

"What's going on?" Iori asked, Koushiro behind him.

"Mimi and I were headed for the creek," Sora explained, "Two hermits got in our way."

"I think we won't be seeing them over here any time soon," Yamato said with a grin.

"I was too scared to do anything," Mimi mumbled, "I couldn't cast a spell or--"

"Shh, it's all right," Yamato said."Let's go back and get some rest."

Iori and Koushiro went back to camp and Taichi glanced at Sora.She kept her eyes forward and walked passed him.Taichi sighed.

'Sora,' he thought and wanted to scream out, 'why must you push me away?'

Sensing Taichi's uneasiness, the lion purred and rubbed against him affectionately.Taichi petted his mane and went back to camp. Sleeping for the rest of the night was not easy for him.

**********************

"Wake up everybody!" Hikari cried.There were a few moans and groans.Hikari flew over to Taichi and patted his face, "Taichi, wake up!It's a beautiful day!Let's find those two other destiny stones before they fall into the wrong hands!"She got some fairy dust on his nose and he sneezed.

"Hikari!" he grunted, "the sun is just about to rise--"

"Exactly," she said.Takeru stood behind her, looking quite refreshed."Come on, Takeru!" she grabbed his hand and they ran around the meadow, looking at flowers and catching butterflies while the others began to stir.Watching how close his sister was getting with the elf and knowing how distant Sora was to him; it made Taichi want to be sick.

"Ugh," he grumbled, sitting up and trying not to look at the two happy sprites."Those two--augh!" He cleared his throat and kicked at those still sleeping."Come on now, wake up! Wake up!Get up now before I leave you behind."

Sora woke up before he got a chance to rouse her.After the way she had been to him, he didn't want to wake her up anyway.Yamato and Daisuke almost pushed Taichi away after being woken up.

"Koushiro!" Taichi hollered, "It is time for us to find the other two stones.Can you tell me where they are?"

Koushiro rubbed his eyes as he searched for his compass."South, I believe.To the desert."

"Desert?" Mimi mumbled, "oh, but in the desert there is no water but plenty of scorpions and scavengers and it's too hot in the desert!"

"I know, Mimi," Miyako said, "I don't want to travel in the desert either."

"Don't worry, dear princesses," Jyou said, holding up a flask of water. "I've got plenty of food and water.We'll survive."

"Thank you Jyou," Mimi said, kissing him on the cheek, "I don't know what we'd do with out you!"

The healer blushed lightly and looked over at Yamato.Yamato did not act jealous and yell at Jyou. Instead, he grinned at his embarrassment.

Daisuke looked over at Hikari and Takeru and grumbled slightly.He felt as though he should apologize to Hikari for snapping at her the other night but there was no way he could approach her when she was near Takeru.There was some way the two interacted with each other that was--special.She looked at him in a way that she had never looked at Daisuke.

'Will you ever look at me that way, Hikari?' Daisuke pleaded mentally.

"Sleep well, friend?" Ken asked, sharpening his dagger before sheathing it.

This surprised Daisuke, "Erm?Oh, yes.Yes I did.I'm used to sleeping in the woods."

Ken smiled, "good.It sure sounded like you did."

"What?"

"He means you were snoring, Daisuke," Iori said.

"Do I really snore?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, you do!" Taichi roared."Now let's move!"

The lion cocked his head and growled.

Taichi chuckled, "Sorry, boy, but we can't stay or bring you with us.Protect the destiny stone."

The large lion licked Taichi from torso to face, making his hair stand up.The others laughed.Taichi groaned and rubbed the slobber of his face."Good bye."

The warriors of destiny left the canyon to the desert valley.Indeed, it was hot.They walked on with their mouths gaping, hunched over.Jyou had water for them but he was close to running out.They've been walking for hours and still no sign the third destiny stone.

"Let's stop and rest," Miyako wheezed, going down to her knees.

"Please, brother," Hikari added.

Taichi wiped the sweat from his forehead and stopped walking."All right.Just for a moment."

Everyone sat down on a circle.

"I do hope we find a creek or something with fresh water," Ken said. 

"Shouldn't be wearing all black then if you're so hot," Daisuke muttered.

"I'm a ninja, Daisuke," Ken reminded."Ninjas wear black."

"Please tell me you're not completely out of water!" Mimi yelled at Jyou.

"My flask is half empty," he said."It should be enough for all of us."

"I've brought my own flask," Yamato said, reaching for the flask on his hip and handing it to Mimi."Here."

"Oh, thank you!"

"If I knew we were going to be walking through the desert this long I would've brought more water," Jyou mumbled.

"That's what mules are for," Yamato told him, "and you're no mule, Jyou!"

This made Jyou chuckle, "yes, but I'm a healer and what kind of healer would I be if you all die of thirst?"

"You're too reliable to let something like that happen," Hikari said."Why do you think you're the one who got the crest of reliability?"

"Why haven't we found it yet?" Taichi demanded."Are you sure it is here, Koushiro?"

"Koushiro found the last two," Miyako reminded with a sneer. 

Koushiro held out his crest of knowledge."My crest is glowing.We must be close."

"See?" Miyako muttered.

Koushiro blushed, "Miyako…"

Taichi groaned glanced at Yamato and Mimi.Yamato broke into song again and Mimi and few of the others were watching him play with interest and were clapping.. Hikari and Takeru were drawing figures in the sand and laughing.Then Taichi got a sick feeling in his stomach.He took a fleeting look at Sora.She seemed to be in her own world.She wasn't watching Yamato play or sharpening her spear or even taking a drink.Sora felt his eyes on her and she kept her own on the ground.It seemed like the others were all happy and in love and he wasn't.

'Why does she have to look so lovely?' Taichi thought, 'but act so cold?' the questioned lingered in his mind as his eyes lingered on the lovely amazon.He just couldn't help it.

Sora bit her lip, now feeling a little angry that he was staring at her.She took her eyes off the sand and looked at him with a scowl on her face.

'Stop looking at me, Taichi!' she wanted to say.She didn't have to.He got the message loud and clear and looked away. He cleared his throat and got to his feet, "We've rested long enough."

The others stood up, groaning reluctantly.Before they were able to move from their spot, a bunch of creatures sprung from the sand.

"What are _those_?" Daisuke asked in surprise.

"Sand devils," Koushiro answered without hesitation."They must be after the destiny stone!"

"Then we mustn't let them get to it!" Taichi shouted, advancing to them fearlessly.He swiped his morning star though the first sand devil but it didn't harm the creature.It laughed hoarsely and blew sand in his face, blinding him.

"I can't see!" he yelled, backing up and swishing his morning star in front of him.

"No, Taichi!" Hikari shouted, "Taichi!"

Sora gasped and clutched her spear.She was about to run in after him until Koushiro stopped her.

"No, Sora!" Koushiro shouted, "They're made out of sand!Your weapons will not work against them."

"Yes, you saw Taichi's weapon go right though that thing!" Mimi added.

"What will then?" she demanded.

"Magic," he replied, holding his staff up.He chanted a few words and a blast of water hit the sand devils, turning them into mud and washing them away.

"What happened?" Taichi asked, now lying down, propping himself up in his arm.

"It's all right now, Taichi," Hikari said, flying to his side."Koushiro washed those things away."

"My eyes," he said."I can't see."

Jyou walked over to Taichi and placed his hand right over Taichi's eyes.Purifying water fell from Jyou's hand and into Taichi's eyes.It washed the sand down his cheeks and he blinked rapidly.

"Can you see, Taichi?" Jyou asked.

"Yes," he mumbled."Thank you Jyou."

"Silly, didn't you know your morning star wouldn't work on those things?" Hikari giggled, rustling her older brother's hair.

"It's magic," he said."I thought it would work."

"Yes, but those things are made out of sand and air," she explained."Your morning star can't injure anything it can't, even if it is magical!"

"What Gennai meant but it being magical is that it won't break," Koushiro said.

"Oh," Taichi said, blushing a bit."I'll remember that."

"You all right, Tai--ouch!" Daisuke caught his foot on something and fell down.

Takeru rolled his eyes, "You are so clumsy."

"I am not!" Daisuke grunted, coming to his feet and marching over to Takeru."my foot caught on something!"

"Well, if you weren't so blind," Takeru muttered, "maybe you would've seen it before you tripped over it!"

"I'm not blind, you, you--elf!"

As they were fighting, Iori looked at the small rock Daisuke had tripped on."Hmm," he said, holding his chin, "I wonder---"

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Takeru demanded.

"Gnome!"

"I'm not a gnome, you fool!I'm an elf!" Takeru shouted."Gnomes are short, fat and ugly!"

"Well, I'll just have to bring you down to size!" he snarled, reaching for his sword.

"This isn't the time for this!" Taichi muttered.

"Nor the place!" Mimi added.

"We need to find the destiny stones!" Miyako said, "now stop it!"

"Takeru, come over here!" Yamato ordered.

The others tried to stop them fight, but Iori was still squatted down to the rock.He tried pulling it up out of the sand but it seemed to heavy.

"I can fight my own battles, Yamato!" Takeru hissed as he wrapped his hands around the hand Daisuke was holding his sword with.Takeru grunted in his efforts to keep Daisuke from cutting him.Takeru pushed him down and they started to wrestle.

"Leave him alone, Daisuke!" Hikari shouted, but even her words didn't stop him.

"Stop!" Iori screamed so loud that it caused the others, even Takeru and Daisuke to look up.

"What?" Daisuke mumbled.

Iori kicked the sand away and began to dig, "I think I've found something!"

"It must be the destiny stone!" Koushiro gasped, "Good work, Iori!"

They all bent down around the rock and began digging.In a few moments, they uncovered the third destiny stone.

"No wonder we were unable to find it!" Mimi cried, "It was covered by the sand!"

Koushiro brushed then blew some of the sand away from the cresses of the hieroglyphics and began to read.The ring started to glow and it emitted red sparks of light.They floated to the top of the stone, first creating giant talons, then red feathery legs, torso, wings of fire, a beak and a head.The guardian of the third destiny stone was a phoenix.

"It's so beautiful," Sora commented. 

The giant red bird squawked so loudly that some of the warriors had to cover their ears.It flapped its fiery wings, making hot waves of wind.The ground began to rumble and creatures came out of the sand again.

"Sand devils?" Miyako asked.

"No--sand worms!" Koushiro shouted.

Five giant sandworms with a mouth of razor sharp teeth approached the soldiers.Ken threw a ninja star at the neck of one and nearly slicing its head off.Green icky blood oozed out.He reached for another ninja star but Koushiro stopped him.

"No Ken," Koushiro commanded, "It needs to know its purpose."

Ken nodded in understanding.

The phoenix settled in front of the group.It screeched, sending giant sound waves to push the sandworms away.It flapped its wings and flew at them.The phoenix scorched them with a blast of fire from its mouth.It then bent over close to the scorched, unmoving sandworms.

"Uh-oh," Taichi muttered, covering his sisters' eyes, "close your eyes or look or away or something!"

They all--except for Iori and Koushiro, being the curious ones--closed their eyes and covered them.They were the ones to witness the phoenix gulp down each worm as if it was a delicacy.

"Disgusting," Iori mumbled.

"Extraordinary," Koushiro gasped, "it ate them!"

"I didn't see it and I still think it's disgusting!" Miyako muttered, "blech!"

"Don't be like that," Sora hissed, "birds _eat_ worms!"

"I think the phoenix knows what it's supposed to do," Yamato said.

"Good," Taichi said."Then there's no point in staying here.We must find the last destiny stone."Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sora wrap her arms around the phoenix's neck.She didn't notice him watching her embrace the bird.

'She shows affection to a giant bird of fire,' Taichi thought, watching a tear trickle down her cheek, 'but why not to any of us?'

"We won't forget you," Sora whispered, pressing her face in the bird's feathery cheek."I certainly won't.Please take care of the destiny stone."

The bird made an affectionate noise, closing its eyes.Mimi, Miyako and Hikari petted the animal as Sora quickly wiped her tears away and patted its beak.

"Sora, are you--" Taichi began.

"Let's get moving," she said quickly.

"Goodbye, phoenix," Hikari wished then flew to Takeru's side.

They set off to find the last stone and their way out of the burning desert.

**Next Chapter: The Last Stone **

** **


	7. The Last Stone

Warriors of Destiny 6

**Warriors of Destiny 6**

**The Last Stone**

** **

I do not own Digimon.

They were almost through the desert.They were all very tired but pushed themselves on.

"Where is the last stone, Koushiro?" Taichi demanded.

"It's rather far from here," Koushiro replied."More than thirty miles."

"What?"

"Thirty miles?" Mimi groaned, "I can't walk thirty miles!"

"It's hard for me to tell where it is," Koushiro said."We just keep heading west, to the ocean."

"The ocean?" Iori asked, "why there?"

"Perhaps the last stone is in the ocean," Miyako suggested.

Iori swallowed hard.

"What's the matter?" Takeru asked Iori.

"I'm afraid of the water," Iori admitted.

"Of drowning?" Jyou questioned.

"More than just that," Iori said, "everything about the ocean frightens me."

"I think water is beautiful," Miyako said.

"I wish Gennai lent us some horses," Daisuke said."We'd find it quicker."

"Look!" Sora shouted."I see some wild horses!"

"Excellent," Taichi said.

"How're we supposed to tame them?" Yamato asked."They won't let us come near them."

"I'll do it," Hikari said, flying to the herd of wild horses.She sprinkled fairy dust over them and they stopped.They neighed and let her pet them."Charming animals is easy for me!"

"Will you ride with me, Hikari?" Daisuke proposed, gesturing to the white stallion.

"No thank you," she said.

Takeru petted a brown mare. He grinned at Daisuke's turn down and smiled pleasantly to Hikari."Ride with me?"

She shook her head, "I'd rather fly."

Now it was Daisuke's turn to smirk.

"All the way to the ocean?" Takeru asked, surprised. "It's a long way there."

"I'll fly until my wings get tired," she explained.

"Will you ride with me till then?" 

"Yes, of course."

"You are welcome to ride with me, Sora," Taichi said, mounting a black stallion.

"I am capable of riding alone," she stated, mounting an appaloosa.She made the animal trot.Taichi looked on in surprise.

"I'll ride with you, Yamato," Mimi said."I can't steer very well."

He let her mount first, sitting sidesaddle.He got behind her."You steer with their hair."

"Won't that hurt them?"

"Oh, no," he said.

Koushiro mounted a horse and he asked Miyako to ride with him.He helped her up behind him and she held tight to his waist.

"Let's try to find the stone before sundown," Taichi said."Hurry!"

"Yaaaaah!" Daisuke kicked his horse in the ribs to get it to move.It startled the horse and it almost bucked him off.Takeru and Hikari laughed at his moment of embarrassment.

"You're supposed to hold onto their hair," Takeru snuffed and galloped past him.

"Beautiful animals, aren't they?" Ken asked, patting his black stallion on the neck as he passed Daisuke.

*********************

A few hours before sundown, they reached the ocean.Koushiro's crest was glowing brightly."We must be near."

"Are you sure it's down here, Koushiro?" Yamato questioned, "How are we supposed to get to it?"

"Can't you feel the power?" Miyako asked debatably.

"But how are we supposed to get to it?" Yamato asked again.

"Swim," Taichi answered.

"Swim?" Iori muttered, "But I can't swim."

"Maybe we can make a boat," Takeru suggested.

"I'll need to get to the stone to read the code," Koushiro said.

"Mermaids," Hikari whispered.

"What?" Taichi asked.

"Mermaids," she repeated, "we can get mermaids to help us."

"They will?"

"Yes," she said, "yes.See, look."She pointed into the water.There were three mermaids swimming under the surface.She flew to the ocean and waved to the mermaids to surfaces.They poked their heads out of the water.

"Hello," said the one in the middle.She had black hair, crimson eyes and an orange tail.The mermaid on the left of her had red hair and green tail, with eyes to match.The other mermaid had blond hair, blue eyes and a purple tail.

"Is there a destiny stone in this ocean?" Hikari asked."A giant rock with a ring around it?"

"Yes, there is," she replied."Would you like to see it?"

"I need to come down to read the code," Koushiro said."I'm the only one that can understand it."

"Koushiro, are you sure you need to go?" Miyako asked, "can't we come with you?"

"I'll be all right," he assured.He looked at the mermaid."How can you help us?"

"We'll put you in a bubble so you can breathe," she explained, "and we will lead you to the stone."

"Be careful, Koushiro," Taichi commanded.

"Wait a moment!" Iori shouted.

"What?" Koushiro asked.

Iori stepped next to Koushiro."I should come with you.My grandfather told me that fear comes from not knowing if something is bad or good.I need to get over my fear of water.If I don't to it now, I'll always be afraid of the ocean!"

"Don't worry, human," said the black haired mermaid."There's nothing to be afraid of.The ocean is very beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll come with you too," Jyou said.He blushed lightly, "I'm also a little afraid of the ocean."

"Now take a deep breath," said the one with red tail and green tail.

Koushiro, Iori and Jyou took a deep breath and stepped into the water.The mermaids took them by their arms and pulled them deeper into the water.A clear giant bubble covered the three youths and the mermaids guided the bubble, with Koushiro, Jyou and Iori in it, deep into the ocean.

"I can't just wait here," complained Miyako.

"He's the only one who can read the code," Mimi told her sister."He'll be all right."

"What about Iori?" Hikari asked."He's the youngest of us."

"He'll be all right," Taichi said."We all have to get over our fears."

"And Jyou is with them in case something happens," Ken said.

The beauty of the sea mesmerized Koushiro and Jyou.They looked around at everything, the coral, stones, and sea life.Iori however, kept his eyes covered.

'I can't look,' he thought, 'I can't look.'

"It's like nothing I could ever dream of," he whispered."I don't thin any human has come this close to the ocean."He looked at Iori."Iori, take a look at the sea!"

"I can't," Iori whispered, "I'm afraid."

"It is very beautiful, Iori," Jyou said.He turned and saw a playful seal swim by and tap its snout on the bubble."Don't do that!" Jyou yelled at the seal and it swam around the bubble. Jyou kept a good eye on it.'Don't you dare,' he felt like saying.

Iori looked over his eyes and took in a deep gasp."Oh!It is amazing down here!I never thought the sea was so beautiful."

"Look, there it is!" cried the blond-haired mermaid."Isn't it beautiful!"

This one seemed to be bigger than all the others.

"We've tried to read the inscriptions on the ring," said the red-haired mermaid, "but know one knows it.How do you know?"

"It must be the power of my crest," Koushiro replied.

"He was able to summon the last three," Iori said.

They set in front of the bubble and held onto it so it wouldn't float to the surface.Koushiro began to read the inscription and slowly, the golden ring changed to blue and to green and back.

"It's working," commented the black-haired mermaid."It's working!"

Sparks of blue and green floated from the ring and then to the top of the stone.It formed a long scaly blue and green body.The mermaids gasped in surprise.It was a sea dragon.The sea dragon looked at Koushiro with what looked like gratitude.It moved its head under the bubble and began to swim to the surface.

"Whoa," Jyou mumbled, "not too fast, not too fast!It will make our insides burst!"

"Please don't say that!" Iori shouted.

"Relax," Koushiro said."He's not moving too fast."

They made it to the surface and the bubble popped.

"Look!Koushiro did it!" Taichi shouted, "I knew he could."

"A sea dragon," Daisuke muttered.

"Don't kill it," Takeru said, "it's the guardian of the stone."

"I knew that," Daisuke grumbled.

Koushiro stroked the scales of the sea dragon.The mermaids swam to the surface."Thank you for summoning the creature," said the black-haired mermaid."We've waited a long time for this moment."

"And not a moment too soon, I hope," Koushiro said, standing up."Look!" he pointed to a sea monster that came to the surface.It looked like a giant octopus.

"It's headed right for us!" Jyou shouted.

The sea dragon brought Koushiro, Iori and Jyou to the shore and went to face off with the giant octopus.

"The octopus has eight arms," Hikari said, "How is the sea dragon supposed to win?"

"It's a dragon," Taichi said, "You expect a dragon to lose to a overgrown octopus?"

The dragon growled and swam to the octopus.Every time the octopus tried to grab the dragon with its tentacles, the dragon bit it off with its sharp teeth.Eventually, the octopus had nothing to strike the dragon with.It trapped the octopus with its coils and tore it apart.

"It did it!" Taichi shouted.

"That was rather disgusting," Mimi mumbled, as if she was going to be sick.

"Oh, that was magnificent!" Sora exclaimed.

Hikari squinted and pointed to an island in the distance, "what is that island over there?"

The mermaids looked at it shakily and back at the fairy."File Island," replied the blond mermaid.

"It's cursed.Nothing but demons and fallen angels over there," commented the red haired one.

"Sometimes at night we can hear strange cries," explained the one with the black hair."Even in the depths of the ocean.No one has set foot on that island and came back alive."

Miyako shuddered, "that's terrible!"

"Then we'd just have to go there and put an end to it," declared Taichi.

"Taichi, don't be crazy!" Hikari gasped."You heard what they said!No one has come back from that island alive!"

"My sister," Taichi said softly, "we're not like anyone else.We're the warriors of destiny."

"Can't we just go back to Gennai?" she asked."He is waiting for us to return.I fear he needs us.What if something happens to him while we are away?"

"Gennai is the best swordsman in the world," Daisuke assured."Besides, he would want us to investigate the island."

"It's too dangerous," Yamato said.

"But we have to go!" Taichi shouted.

"If you want to go and kill yourself the go right ahead!" Yamato yelled back, and right in Taichi's face, "But I'm not about to risk my life or anyone else's here!We only came to find the destiny stones and we've already done that!"

"Don't be such a coward, you stupid, spineless, bard you!" Taichi roared, shoving Yamato back and Yamato almost punched him in the face.

"Taichi, please!" Hikari floated to his side and put his arms around him."Please don't fight!We're in this together!"

Takeru grabbed his brother's arm before he hurt Taichi, "Remember your crest of friendship, Yamato!" he muttered.

"We can't go to that island, Takeru," Yamato said."You heard what they mermaids said.It's too dangerous there and I'd never be able to live with myself I lost you."

"I can take care of myself," Takeru huffed."I'm not a kid anymore!We can do it if we just try."

"Let's try to work this out without killing each other," Jyou said calmly."Taichi's right about going to the island.We might find something important there.However, Yamato brought up a good point about the danger.There is evil out there.I can feel it.But if we walk away from this then the demons can still devour us or the innocent."

"Oh, all right," Yamato sighed, "we'll go.But we must be careful."

"But how will we get there?" Mimi asked.

"With the sea serpent, of course," the red haired mermaid said."We'll accompany you over there."

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this," Iori said nervously.

The sea serpent laid its head on the shore and the eleven warriors stepped upon it.With its head raised high, the serpent swam to the small island, the three mermaids swimming right under the waters' surface.

Jyou shuddered."That island is pure evil."

"You can tell?" Koushiro asked.

"I'm a priest," Jyou stated."I can detect evil wherever I go."

"We will wait here for you," the mermaid with red hair said as the sea dragon upon the shore of the island.They stepped off the head and onto to the ground.

"Be careful," said the one with black hair."This place is dangerous."

"We thank you," Taichi said.

They walked closer into the island.Its climate was desert but it felt so cold.

"It's all around us," Jyou stated. "I don't like this." 

Yamato tried to keep everyone calm by playing a lively song, but through his uneasiness it didn't work.He kept looking around and as his fingers plucked the strings, making sour sounds."The mermaids were right," he said."No one could survive this place!"

They heard strange and scary noises coming from all sides.Sora pulled her lips back in a low snarl and held her spear ready."We will leave alive," she said between her teeth.

"We're going to find these things and put them in their place," Taichi said.

"Oh, not to worry," Koushiro said, "I'm sure _they'll _find us."

They stepped to what looked like a swamp.Mimi screamed and pushed her face into Yamato's chest, "I-I'd like to go home now!" she stammered, "now, please!"

"Now we know why the people who came here never returned," Koushiro said."Look."

They looked uneasily to skeleton trees where people hung from the branches.Crows picked at the flesh of the ones that still had some and flies crawled all around them.Other corpses were planted on stakes and spears from the ground, mostly heads.It was a very unnerving site indeed.

"I can't move," Miyako said."I--I am too afraid!"

"This is inhuman," Jyou muttered.

There was a high laugh in the air.A black fog floated around them.Something was talking in an echoic foreign tongue.

"Who's saying that?" Taichi demanded, "Show yourself!"

Koushiro's eyebrow rose in concentration, "_Fresh meat and blood has entered my butchery.Now that you have set foot in my trap I will not allow you to leave.I will start with the darkest soul…"_

"How did you learn demon-language?" Yamato questioned but before Koushiro could explain, Ken who had been standing with his legs bent in a semi-relaxed ninja stance, now stiffened up and arched his back involuntarily.The dark fog clung to Ken and began to enter his body.He stood grimacing in a dark cloud.

"Ken!" Daisuke shouted, "What's the matter?"

Ken acted as if he was fighting an invisible enemy."Go away," he mumbled, "Go away…it's trying to…"

"Let him go!" Daisuke shouted to whoever was struggling with Ken.He walked to Ken and he pushed Daisuke away with great force.He looked back at him in surprise."What in the hell?"

"He's wrestling with a demon," Jyou said, "one of those fallen angels!I can see it!"

"You can see it?" Yamato asked in surprise."How come we can't?"

"It's hiding from you," Jyou said, "Some demons can't be seen but I can see them all…There's dark spirits here…everywhere….they're all around us…"

"Can't…stop it," Ken whispered."It's too strong."His eyes glowed bright red and his hands reached to the sheaths on his back.Something forced him to remove his katanas to strike his comrades with.

Something inside Ken's body started laughing manically."Ahhahahahaha!With this strong body I shall kill you all!"

"No Ken, don't do it!" Hikari shouted, placing her hands on his."You must fight it!"

"Die," Ken's mouth moved but it wasn't his voice."My lord thirsts for your blood!"He pushed Hikari back, knocking her into a rotting corpse."Away!Away filthy sprite!"She gasped and scurried away to Takeru's arms.

"I don't want to hurt him but we've got to stop him some way!" Daisuke said, "someone do something!"

"No," Ken's voice spoke, though it sounded like it was miles away.He tried to put his swords back, "I will not do an unkind thing again!You can't make me!"

"You are not kind, ninja!" screamed the other voice."You are evil!Your soul and heart is as dark as midnight!Obey me! Obey me or you shall die!"

"No, it is not!" Ken spoke weakly, "not dark anymore."

Miyako reached her hand out and it began to glow green.Roots sprang up from the ground and coiled around Ken's legs and arms to restrain him."Forgive me, Ken!" she cried, "but I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

The roots squeezed his wrists, forcing him to drop his katanas."It's controlling me," Ken muttered, "I can't make it stop!"

"Can you do an exorcism?" Koushiro asked Jyou in a panic."If we don't do something now then we will get the same fate as _these_ people here!" he gestured to the corpses hanging and upon the spears in the ground.

"I've never done such a thing," Jyou said pathetically."I don't know if--"

"You must try!" Yamato hissed, "You're the only one who can do anything!You must've seen it done at least once."

"Yes," Jyou said, "I have but I haven't been taught."

"If you can heal people you can do this!" Takeru shouted."Look at him!He can't fight it.They must've chosen him because he lived a darker life than us."

Jyou reached to his neck and pulled on two strings to pull out his crest and his cross."I'll try," he said.Leaving his crest around his neck, he lifted his cross over his head as he walked to Ken."Now you must believe that you can be saved.Do you believe?"

"You can't save him," growled the demon inside Ken."He is mine.With this body I can destroy all of you!"

"Yes, I do believe!" Ken cried, trying to keep the demon from using his body to escape the roots Miyako had bounded him with."Just get this thing out of me!"

"Remember your kindness, Ken," Jyou said, holding the cross just inches from his eyes."Force the demon out of you!Focus on the cross.Don't let it use your own body against you."

Ken's body struggled in the vines but Miyako made them hold on tighter.'Just a little longer,' she thought.'Must save Ken…'

"He is already lost!" the demon made Ken's mouth open wide to scream in Jyou's face, trying to bite it off."Give up now and I will offer you a quick and painless death!"He again tried to move but the vines held on tight and Ken used whatever strength he had to keep him from moving.

"Let the boy go," Jyou commanded, becoming irritated."Leave his body!"He placed his hands on Ken's head.

"Is it working?" Hikari asked.

"I think so."

"Get out," Ken muttered, "out of my body!Out! Out! Out!I will not let you use my body to do unkind things!Out!"

The demon inside Ken screamed.But its scream didn't sound like a cry of anger, but rather a scream of pain.

"Yes, Ken, that's it," Jyou said."That's it.You almost have him out."

"You cannot get rid of me that easily, ninja," chanted the evil spirit.

"There is not enough room in my body for a such a spirit as you!" Ken yelled.His crest of kindness began glowing brightly.His hands clenched into tight fists.

"We need to help him," Hikari said and flew to him as she shrank to the size of a hand.She hovered next to his left ear, whispering softly."Don't give up, Ken, I'm right here with you.We all are!"

"Have hope, Ken," Takeru said, his hand around Ken's wrist."You've made it this far."

Jyou stepped back for the rest of the group to come closer to Ken, but held the cross in his path of vision."You must believe in the power of kindness," Jyou said. "Believe."

"Don't let that thing get the better of you, Ken!" Daisuke couched, putting his arm around his shoulders and his hand on his right shoulder.As Hikari spoke softly in his left ear, Daisuke spoke encouragingly in his right."There is enough room for kindness.You're the one who taught me that.That ugly thing can't control you if you hold onto your kindness.Use your kindness against him!You can do it!"

"Enough!Enough of this!" screamed the dark spirit.

"Fight, Ken, fight!" Taichi shouted.He looked at Yamato."Don't just stand there, you fool…play something!"

"Play?At a time like this?" Yamato mumbled.

"Just play something…anything!"

Yamato looked confused but began strumming his mandolin.It sounded like a sad mourning song.

"Anything but that!"

Yamato sneered and began playing a song of struggle, rebellion and war.

"That's it!Much better."

"It's working," Koushiro said."The dark spirit can't take it."

Ken glowed with a dark light and he was surrounded by the dark cloud again as the dark spirit screamed and escaped his body.Ken glowed violet and then collapsed face down to the ground, luckily Daisuke was next to him and caught him before he tasted the filthy dirt.Miyako released the vines.

"Are you all right?" Daisuke asked, pulling his arm around his neck.

"I--I feel so weak," Ken stammered.

"We can still destroy you without a body," chanted the evil spirit that had possessed Ken.

"Who are you?" Taichi demanded.

"What are you?" Yamato questioned.

More dark fog swarmed around and collected together to form a huge dark figure, just like the many points of light did to form the guardians of the four stones.

"This…is bad," Jyou mumbled.

"What?" Taichi said.

"The evil spirits are joining to become one," he replied."God save us."

The giant dark figure was completed.He had giant horns prtuding on the side of his head, long arms with red claws, fangs and black wings with horns on the top and a few holes in the middle."I have waiting for you, _warriors of destiny!" _he growled."Prepare to meet your doom!"

_Next Chapter: Destiny's Doom._


	8. Destiny's Doom

Warriors of Destiny 7 Terry Dale Terry Dale 8 802 2001-10-17T18:06:00Z 2001-11-02T20:27:00Z 8 4240 24169 none 201 48 29681 9.3821 0 0 

**Warriors of Destiny 7**

**Destiny's Doom**

I do not own Digimon in any way shape or form.

"Just what are you?" Taichi demanded the creature.

"I am the demon king, Nomived!" he growled.  

{AN: Nomived is Devimon spelt backwards.  I couldn't come up with a wicked sounding name… Does it sound evil?}

"Well, it's time for us to throw away your crown and slice your throne in half!"  Taichi sneered, "attack him with everything you've got, warriors of destiny!"  Screaming and whirling his morning star, Taichi approached Nomived without fear.  He jumped and smacked his morning star against his giant leg.  The ball of his morning star began to glow bright orange and it sent a blast to Nomived's neck.

"He's crazy!" Yamato gasped, "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Puny mortals!" he growled.  "You cannot defeat me!"

"We have to attack him with everything we've got," Daisuke said.  "We can't let him win!"  He approached Nomived, swinging his sword.

"Daisuke, don't let that thing touch you!" Ken warned weakly and grunted.  Takeru lent him his arm.

"Are you going to be all right?" Takeru asked.

"Soon hopefully," he replied.  

"How do you destroy something completely evil?" Mimi wondered out loud.

"With teamwork," Miyako answered, raising her staff.  She use wind to keep him from coming any closer to the others.

Takeru shot a stream of arrows at Nomived.  They didn't do anything to him.

"There's a force field or something around him," he said.  "What are we supposed to do?"

"We have to break the force field," Koushiro said.  "There must be a weak spot in it somewhere.  Hmm."  He scanned Nomived head to toe.  It didn't look like there was a force field around him but there was something protecting him, as if he were immortal.   Then he saw something around his neck.  Like a crest, an amulet--yes, that what was giving him the power!

"It's the amulet!" he shouted, "We have to destroy it!"  

"Give up now!" Nomived shouted.  An invisible force knocked Sora, Taichi and Daisuke back.

"You shouldn't get so close to him!" Yamato scowled Taichi.

"It's the only way I'm supposed to fight him!" Taichi snapped.

"This is it," Koushiro muttered under his breath.  He held pointed his staff up at the amulet around Nomived's neck.  He chanted a few words and a bright violet beam hit the amulet, breaking it into many pieces.

"My talisman!" he growled and began to shrink to the size of a human.  "You'll pay for that!"

"We can win now!" Koushiro announced, "Stand together!"

"Back to darkness with you!" Taichi screamed, smashing his morning star into the demon's ribs.  

Yamato started to play a battle hymn on his mandolin to hype the others up.  _Fight my friends, _he thought, _let my song keep you fighting.  Don't give up! _

"Can you fight now?" Hikari asked Ken.

"I can try," he replied, unsheathing his sword.  

Hikari raised her wand and the rest of the warriors held their weapons up.  Their weapons began glowing and so did their bodies in the color of their crests'.  

"This is it," Taichi said, "our destiny!"

******************************

Gennai walked throughout the wilderness around his home.  He had his magical sword with him and a look of sadness, loneliness and resilience on his face.  A dart hit the ground where Gennai was about to step.

"You can come out now, Piedio."  Gennai said softly.

"A long time it has been, hasn't it my friend?" 

"Just show yourself, coward," Gennai said.  "I've been waiting for this even longer than you have so can we just get on with it?  I knew you would show yourself sooner or later, traitor."

A young man landed on the ground facing Gennai.  He had yellow-orange hair that fell down to the middle of his back and he had a black diamond decorated on his cheek.

{If you haven't figured it out, this is a 'human' Piedmon.  Because Gennai was the one who saved the crests and Piedmon tried to steal them, I think they make good archenemies}

"Is that any way to talk to a friend?" Piedo demanded.  He was dressed in black and red.

"You're no friend of mine, Pedio," Gennai said.  "You killed our master.  He knew your real attentions and you killed him because he wanted you to leave."

"I had more right to stay at the convention more than you or any of the other disciples!" Peido screamed.  "But that doesn't matter anymore.  He was weak and dispensable!"

"You weren't there for the knowledge, you were there for the power," Gennai said.  "You didn't care if any one got hurt as long as you got what you wanted.  That is not what Master Hirokei taught us, you traitor!"

Pedio tightened his hand in a fist, "there was more than just knowledge to be gained at that stupid school!  Join me and you will see!  I'm better off without Hirokei or you or the others!  You are weak!"

"Never," Gennai said.  "I will not betray my master, even if he is dead."

"So be it," Pedio grunted, "then you shall join him!  Give my regards to the old fool when you see him, won't you?"  He pulled out his sword that looked like Gennai's except its glowing blade was red.  

Gennai blocked Pedio's attack in time.  "One of us is going to walk away from this fight," Gennai said, "and I won't allow that to be you!"

*************************************

Their weapons and crests shot out bright beams toward Nomived.  The demon screamed and stumbled back then lashed out to them.  Since Taichi was the closest warrior, he slashed him from his left shoulder to his rib, making him drop his morning star.  

"Taichi!"  Hikari screamed.

"You are coming to the darkness with me," he growled, taking Taichi by the throat, "prepare yourself mortal, to serve darkness for eternity!"  

"N-never!" Taichi gasped.  "You cannot make me do it!  I will fight it!"

"You are brave, mortal, but stupid to think you can overthrow evil!" Nomived laughed manically as a vortex appeared behind him and dark fog and ghouls and ghosts were sucked into to it.  He pulled Taichi into the vortex and it began to close up.

"Taichi, no!" Hikari cried, tears forming in her cheeks.  She started to flee to the vortex before it closed up but felt a tug on her hand.

"Don't do it, Hikari!" Takeru warned, "You can be lost forever!"

"But I must, Takeru," Hikari said, "_He's my brother!"_

Realizing Takeru would do the same for his brother, Takeru let her go.  "Be careful."

"Oh, Taichi," Sora whispered to herself, shaking her head and turning away, "why did you have to be so brave?"

"Taichi, I'm coming!" Hikari shouted, "I'm coming for you, dear brother!"

The others watched Hikari fly into the dark passageway into the netherworld, wondering if they would see her or Taichi ever again.

***************

"Taichi, can you hear me?" Hikari yelled.  "Please answer!"

She was flying in complete darkness but she was still able to navigate and see.  She was the only light in the darkness.  Her whole body was glowing with a massive pink energy.  Scary sounds filled her ears, wailing and hooting and growls.  She tried not to look around her, keep her eyes ahead.  The tunnel she was flying in was tight and narrow and on the walls were severed hands, trying to grab at her.  

"Let me go!" she hissed, picking up speed, "don't touch me!"

_"Leaaave this plaaace," _they chanted, _"danger, evil...you will end up like us if you stay.  This is not a place for mortals or fairies."_

She forced herself not to listen to their sick pleading and continued to fly through the tunnel.  

"Taichi!  Taichi!" she shouted again.  "Give me a sign that you're okay!  Can you hear my voice?  Answer me, please, Taichi!"

She heard Nomived's wicked laughter further down the passageway.  It gave her the motivation to make her fly harder.  She beat her wings 1000 times a minute, heading to the end of the tunnel.  She wound up in a circular room and screamed at the sick and disgusting ritual she found.  

"No!  D--don't!"

"Ahh, you are just in time!" Nomived said, pausing from stabbing Taichi through the heart.  There were black candles all around the room but even lit it still looked dark.  Taichi lay down on a stone table, unmoving.  His eyes were wide-open blank and unfocused.

"Taichi, get up!" Hikari urged.

"He cannot hear you," Nomived said.

"What are you going to do to him?" she demanded.

"I need his soul and heart," Nomived said.  "So we can change him into one of us."

"I won't let you!" Hikari screamed.  "He won't either!  My brother just won't give up!  He has more courage than you can even imagine!"

'Hikari?" Taichi's subconscious mind said.  'You came to get me?'

"It is too late," Nomived said.  "You cannot save him.  Say goodbye to your brother, fairy!"  He brought down the dagger down to Taichi's heart.

"No, wait!" she screamed, flying to the alter, "spare my brother!  Take me instead!"

*************************

The others paced around worriedly.  "What's happening in there?" Daisuke demanded, "Where are they?  We should've gone after her!  Let's go now; there can still be time!"

"Silence!" Sora shouted.  "All we can do now is wait."

"Wait?" Daisuke muttered, "wait?  Just wait?  I can't do that!  I feel so helpless standing around here!" he stormed to Takeru, "why did you let her go?  You stopped her then you let her go!  Why? Why?" 

Takeru did not answer.

"Tell me now, elf!"  He grabbed him by the collar. 

"It was her brother in there," Takeru pushed him away, "I'd do the same for my brother too!  You just don't understand!  You don't know what it's like to have a brother or sister ripped away from you most of your life!  Do you even have a brother or sister?"

"Yes, a sister," he said, "so?"

"How would you feel if you never saw her again?" Takeru said.  "Hikari hasn't seen her brother in years and they were just reunited.  She can't bear to lose him again just like I couldn't if I lost Yamato!  I didn't want to let her go but I did because I understand what it's like to lose a brother!"

"That's enough, Takeru," Yamato said, pulling him away.  "I'm not going anywhere."

"You were right behind him," Takeru said, turning to his brother's chest, "Nomived could've taken you but he took Taichi!"

"I know," Yamato said.  "I know."

"I didn't want to let Hikari go but I--" his voice broke off.  "I just hope she's okay!"

"Where did Nomived take Taichi?" Miyako asked.

"The Netherworld, no doubt," Koushiro said.

"Is there anyway we can get there?"

Koushiro shook his head, "not that I know of."

"Taichi will survive," Takeru said, "we have to believe that.  He's brave and he's strong.  He won't stop fighting."

"He's just a warrior, boy," Sora said flatly, "no god."

"It doesn't matter," Jyou said, "If anyone can get out of there alive, it would be Taichi."

'Taichi, you fool,' Sora thought, 'why didn't you just let us fight together?  We almost had him.  Come back, please come back.'

****************************

"What?" Nomived demanded.

"Let me be your sacrifice," Hikari compromised.  "I'll take my brother's place.  Just let him go, please!"

Nomived grinned, "I see that bravery runs in the family."

"Take me," Hikari repeated.  "The others need Taichi to lead them.  I'm just a fairy."

"If I free him you will promise to serve with us for eternity?" 

She nodded.  "I swear it."

"Done," he growled and waved his hand over Taichi and he came into consciousness.  

"Wha?" he mumbled.

"Your sister has decided to take your place, mortal," Nomived informed.

"What?" Taichi swallowed and raised his voice an octave higher each sentence.  "What do you mean?  What are you going to do to my sister?  Where are we?" 

Nomived did not answer him but instead he snapped his claws and two demons grabbed Taichi and pulled him off the altar as two succubussess {AN: unless you've never played Diablo and know the creatures I'm talking about, a succubus is like a gargoyle-witch, female-fallen angel that lives in hell.} took Hikari by the arms and placed her on it.  Taichi tried saying her name but she kept her head hanging and didn't say anything.

"What are you going to do to her?" Taichi demanded.  He tried wriggling but he suddenly felt so weak in this dimension.  The demons' claws dug into his skin.

"Exactly what I was going to do to you," he said.  "Aw, such a beautiful creature," Nomived said, dragging his claw down Hikari's face.  She forced herself not to do anything.

"Get your hands off her!  Don't you touch my sister!" Taichi shouted.  "Hikari, fight back! Fight back!"

"She will make quite an addition to my collection of slaves," Nomived said.  "Like my succubussess here."  

"You're going to turn her into one of them?" Taichi questioned, "A monster?"

"We'll snip off these pretty wings and get her some new ones, won't that be nice?" Nomived said.  "But first I'll remove this unnecessary crest here."

"Hikari, use your magic wand on him!" Taichi begged, trying to get out of the demons' hold.  "Don't let him hurt you, even for me!"

He reached his hand to her crest but he was unable to touch it.  "What?"

A beam of pink light came from her crest as it lifted above her chest to Nomived's face.

"The dark cannot touch the light," Hikari said, flying off the altar, "and the dark cannot turn off the light.  I am the light and I will conquer the darkness!  I will not be a slave of darkness for you!"

"Y-you tricked me!" Nomived gasped.  "You knew about this!"

Hikari glowed bright in a pink aura as she held out her wand.  "Of course I did.  It was the only way to save my brother," she said.  "Now it is time for you and your minions to see the light and tremble at its brightness!" Sparks flew from her wand and into Nomived's heart, forcing him up on the wall.  "I will change darkness into light.  Your evil will no longer prevail as long as I am the destiny warrior of light!"

"Stop her!" Nomived shouted, trying to move, "destroy her!"

But before they were able too, more beams of light emitted from Hikari to the demons, forcing them upon the walls too.  The circular room was now glimmering with immense pink light.  Taichi thought it was pretty but it was even too bright for him.  He shielded his eyes with his arm.

"Enough, Hikari!" he yelled, "you'll drain all your strength!"

Hikari didn't stop.  She kept going until all the demons of the underworld are groaning as the light beams tore them apart.  They were gone and unable to cross into the mortal realm again.

"The light will shine through the darkness for all eternity!" she shouted with all her voice then pummeled down to the floor.

"Hikari!" Taichi shouted, running to pick her up.  "Speak to me!"

"We have to get out of here," she gasped.  "My light will show us the way, hurry. Let me fly."

"No, you can't fly," Taichi said.  "Your wings are all tore up.  They need to heal.  I'll carry you through the darkness, sister, you just show me wish way to go."

"Very well," she held out her wand and blasted a long pink laser down the tunnel.  "Don't let the hands touch you."  She warned.  "Just keep moving."

***********************

"What is that light?" Ken asked, "it's beautiful!"

"Can it be?" Takeru mumbled, "no, I don't believe it!  Hikari and Taichi made it!"

Taichi walked out the dark world carrying Hikari.  "Nomived is gone forever."  He reported, "we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Is Hikari all right?" Jyou asked, walking over to her.  

"She broke her wings and used a lot of energy," he said.  "I suppose she'll be all right with some rest."

"I'm fine, really," Hikari winced.

"How about you?" Jyou asked.  "Do you need any healing?"

Taichi smiled, "I'll be all right.  I just want to get off this island!"

"We thought we lost you," Mimi said.  "We were all worried."

Taichi caught Sora's eyes and he sat his sister down and Takeru immediately wrapped his arm around her.  

"Sora," Taichi said.  

Sora eyed him, holding her arm.  "About time you came back," she muttered.

Taichi tilted his head, waiting for her to say she was worried about him, or missed him--anything.  But what she said next was nothing like he wanted.

"Your sister was worried about you."  She said offensively.  "You should be careful next time.  If you weren't so brave she wouldn't have broken her wings to save you, or should I say foolish?" 

Taichi gasped at her insensitiveness and she turned her back on him.  Wasn't she worried about him too?

"Let's hurry and get off this island," she said.  "Even with Nomived gone, it still unnerves me."

"Agreed," Koushiro said, "Gennai is waiting for us."

The sea dragon was waiting for them at the shore with the mermaids.

"Well?" said one of the mermaids.

"The evil that plagued this island is gone now," Jyou said.  "However, you still might want to keep your distance from it for the time being."

"We thank you."

********************************

"Do you know what you have become, Pedio?" Gennai demanded as he dodged his attack.  "If your heart wasn't turned to the darkness then you would have inherited this place."

"Then I'll just have to steal it from you!" Peidio growled, lunging at him and Gennai held his sword up to block his attack.

"No!  I was _destined_ to be the one to train the warriors of destiny," Gennai said.  "You would have killed them!  They are on their quest to find the destiny stones.  Darkness and evil will have no place here any longer!"

"Your puny destiny warriors are no match for the dark power of Nomived!" he shouted.  "My dark master will destroy them!"

"You sold your soul to the dark demon lord?" he gasped.  "Pedio, why?"

"He is what made me what I am now!" he retorted, "because of him I am stronger!"  Pedio slashed his sword side to side.  Gennai jumped and sliced his sword through the trunk of a tree.  It fell onto Pedio.

"I told you I would be the one to walk away from this fight!" Gennai shouted.

Pedio laughed insanely, even though all his bones were crushed.  "But you won't get very far!" he groaned with a grin.

"What?" Gennai mumbled.  Then he felt a sharp pain in his neck.  He reached his hand to it and pulled out a poison dart.  When did that happen?

"The poison will kill you in a matter of moments," Pedio said, "it goes straight to the heart."

"I will find an antidote," Gennai said.

"Good luck," Pedio muttered, "It is hard to find.  Now that you have fulfilled your destiny, you have faced your doom!"

Gennai sneered and beheaded Pedio in one quick movement so he wouldn't have to listen to his evil laughter.

The poison began to take effect.  "Must…find…antidote…"

******************

"Let's rest here for a bit," Taichi said.  "But I want to get back to Gennai's mountain before it gets too late.  We're just a few miles from his home."  He walked to a stream to wash his face.

"I have a feeling he's in trouble," Hikari whispered as Jyou started to bandage her broken wings.

"Don't worry about Gennai," Jyou said, "he's the most powerful warrior in the land.  There now, they should heal in three days.  Don't try to fly now."

Hikari sighed, "all right."

"I'm glad you're all right, Hikari," Takeru said.  "I didn't want to let you go, but I did because I have a brother too."

Sora looked over at how cozy Mimi was with Yamato.  She sat next to him as he played his mandolin and she whispered sweet nothings in his hear.  Then she looked over at Koushiro and Miyako.  He was teaching her the different kinds of wildlife and how things grew. The way the fairy, Hikari and the elf, Takeru conversed with each other made Sora realize what she could have had, but ignored.  There were three couples in the group who obviously cared a lot about each other, but Sora had none in her heart of stone.  She wondered how she ended up with the crest of love if she never had any or knew what it was like?

'What have I done?' she thought sadly.  She sighed and walked to Taichi, still splashing water on his face.

"Taichi?" she whispered.

"Yes, we should get going," he said quickly, wiping his face with his arm and turning around.  He looked surprise when he saw Sora standing five feet in front of him.  'What now?' he thought.

"I have a confession to make, Taichi," she began.

"What?" he demanded.  "We don't have much time."

"Yes, I know," she said.  Now he was being bitter with her and she knew he had every right to, given the way she was treating him, treating everyone in the group.  "I want to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes," she mumbled.  "I didn't mean to say those things to you when you came back.  And I lied…Hikari wasn't the only one who was worried about you.  I was worried too.  If I hadn't been so cold, I would have gone after you.  But Hikari left to get you.  Then I wasn't just worried about you, but her too.  She's just a fairy.  She's not a warrior like me.  I was just so angry at you…and me too…oh, Taichi, you fool…why did you…why did you have to be so damn brave? Why? Why?"

"I'm the courageous warrior," he said simply.  "I have the crest of courage.  I live bravely because it's the only way I know how."

"I saw the look on Hikari's face when you were pulled into that dimension, that look of fright and love.  You two have something that I never experienced before.  Your sister loves you very much and she was willing to risk everything to bring you back to us."  

"She did," he agreed, remembering how Hikari gave herself up for him.

"I really am sorry for the way I have been acting," she apologized, "we're supposed to be a team and I--" she broke off, realizing how hard it was for a person like herself to apologize for anything.  Apologizing just wasn't something she did; even if she had made a mistake.

Taichi walked up to her, cupped her chin and kissed her forehead.  "I forgive you," he said. 

Sora smiled bleakly.

"You've been alone most of your life," he said understandingly, "this is new for you."

"I'd thought that I would never see you again, Taichi," she admitted.

"I came back, didn't I?" he reminded.  "I'm alive, Sora.  There is no need to worry about it anymore."  He wrapped his arms around her.  "I'm all right, Sora.  I've come back."

Sora's eyes--that were once always dry and cold--were now wet with tears.  "Oh, Taichi."

Taichi stroked her hair.  "You know I would come back.  I'm not hurt.  Gennai told me to lead the group and that is what I attend to do.  The destiny stones have been found, Nomived is dead and the land is safe from all darkness and evil.  We are all right."

She sniffed and stepped back as she wiped her tears away.  "Yes, I know that now.  I'm just so relieved that you're all right."

"Nothing can keep me away," he said, "understand?" he cupped her face and kissed her on the lips.  "Nothing."

She nodded.

"Now, let's get back to Gennai so we can celebrate!" 

"Love to," she said.

************************************

"Gennai, we're back!" Taichi announced loudly as he led the group to the large house.  "We've found the destiny stones!"  He and the others stepped inside.  "Gennai!  Gennai!"

He didn't come to greet them, as Taichi had expected.  The warrior frowned.  'Where is he?' he thought worriedly.  He turned to the group.  "Something's wrong.  You all search the house.  I'll check outside."

"I'll come with you, Taichi," Koushiro volunteered, "I know where he likes to train."

"He could be anywhere," Taichi said.  "He would have greeted us by now."

Koushiro checked all around the one place Gennai trained all the time while Taichi walked farther from the house.

"Gennai, are you here?"  Taichi said.  "We've returned!"  His warrior instincts surfaced and he held his morning star up ready to club whatever enemy he encountered.  He heard someone step on dry leaves.  "Come out!" he shouted and he gasped.  "Oh no…Gennai!"

"Taichi?" Gennai mumbled.  His face was very pale and he held the poisoned dart in one hand and his sword in the other.  He smiled weakly.  "I knew…I knew you would come back.  I knew it.  I never doubted you…ugh…"  Gennai got too weak to stand and he stumbled as he tried to get to Taichi.  

"Gennai!" Taichi dropped his weapon and caught his mentor before he hit the ground.  "What happened? Who did this to you?" his concern turned to anger.  "Tell me who did this to you and I will make him pay!"

Gennai held up the poisoned dart, "I was…poisoned…"

"Koushiro! I found him!  Come quick!  Koushiro!"

"What? What?" Koushiro ran frantically at the sound of his voice and stopped short when he found Taichi holding a dying Gennai.  "Oh no."

"Quick, take this to Jyou and hurry!" Taichi ordered, holding out the poisoned dart. "He was poisoned and we need the antidote!"

Koushiro took the dart and ran back to the house, calling for Jyou.

"Hold on, Gennai," Taichi said.  "We'll get you the antidote.  Don't die, we need you!"

"Taichi, listen carefully to what I have to say," Gennai said.  "I'm going to tell you the name of my crest and I want you to keep it to yourself."

"No, Gennai, don't."

"My crest is the crest of destiny," he said.  "I was destined to train you and now that I have done that you are on your own now."

"No, Gennai, please!" he begged.  "You are stronger!  Don't leave me alone!"

Gennai ripped off the crest and placed it into Taichi's hand.  "Don't let go of your destiny, Taichi.  Don't let go of your courage.  Keep your courage growing strong.  Keep my crest and sword.  They will protect you."

"I can't," he whispered.  "They belong to you."

"Where I am going I'll have little use for them," he said with a sad smile on his face.  "I have waited a long time for you to come and now I can finally rest."

Taichi lifted Gennai up and started to carry him to the house.  "I will not let you die!" he shouted, breaking into a run.  "I won't!"  He barged inside and the others all looked shock at Taichi carrying the weak Gennai.

Taichi lay him down on a cot and started yelling for Jyou, "Jyou, the antidote, quick!"

"The antidote is hard to find," Gennai said, "you won't find it in time."

"Get him some water!" Taichi shouted, "something to eat!  We can't let him die after everything he did for us!"

They spread out to get whatever they could to keep Gennai from dying.

"Koushiro is helping Jyou prepare the antidote now," Miyako announced, "We just need a few more moments."

"Gennai, who poisoned you?" Taichi questioned, "tell me!"

"Pedio…I walked away but not far…he was once my friend…"

"Pedio?" Hikari mumbled.

"He's becoming delirious now," Miyako said.  "We're losing him."

"I knew he would come to my mountain for a fight and for years I would train, prepare myself…we both lost…"

"Don't talk, Gennai!" Sora commanded, "You must save your strength before Jyou returns with the antidote!"

"I have fulfilled my destiny, descilples," he said, "now you must fulfill yours without me.  I'm sorry I can no longer teach you.  But this is destiny."  His eyelids closed and he was gone.

"No!" Taichi screamed. "You can't leave us!"

Hikari began to sob and Takeru pulled her to him to let her sob into his chest.  Mimi stood speechless and Yamato was too shocked to play anything.

"We have the antidote now," Koushiro said.

"You're too late," Miyako whispered.

Jyou looked down at the flask in his hand.  All that hard work and research for nothing, Gennai was gone.

"Bring him back," Taichi muttered, rising to his feet.  "Now."

"What?" Jyou mumbled.

"You heard me," Taichi said.  "If you really call yourself a healer, bring him back right now."

"I can't do that!" Jyou gasped.  

"Resurect him!  Just what kind of healer are you?"

"Taichi, stop!" Hikari shouted, "Gennai is dead and there is nothing we can do now!"

"He's the best one out of all of us," Taichi said, "we can't…"  he groaned angrily and stormed out of the house.

"Who poisoned him?" Koushiro asked.

"Pedio," Miyako answered, "whoever that is.  We weren't able to understand him, but he said something about waiting for him."

"That's it!" Koushiro gasped, "that is why we never saw Gennai sleep and he was always training himself so hard.  He knew he would have to fight Pedio again someday so he was preparing himself."

"We should've been here to help him," Mimi mumbled, "he was so good to us."

"Let's follow Taichi," Sora said, "and bury Gennai."

They found Taichi standing over a headless body.

"So, that must be Pedio," Koushiro said.  "They ended up killing each other."

"If he was still alive I'd break his neck," Taichi grunted.

"Taichi, we should bury Gennai now," Hikari said.

"Where?"

There was a moment of silence as they looked around for the perfect spot and finally Iori spoke.

"There," the youngest warrior said, pointing at a large and spacious tree, "right under that tree."

"Why?" Ken asked.

"My grandfather told me when a warrior is laid to rest under a tree his spirit lives inside the tree forever."  He replied.  "It's the perfect spot."

"Let's go," Taichi said and carried Gennai over there.  

They buried him silently and straight faces.  Yamato was still too sad to play anything, even a mourning funeral song.  For the women, they sobbed quietly.  It seemed like the longest moment.  Jyou bent down and put a wooden cross at the head of the grave.  Taichi looked at Gennai's crest of destiny and his sword and left it on the grave.

"He wanted me to keep the crest and sword," he said solemnly, "but they belong to him.  I just can't take them."

"He was the greatest warrior who had ever lived," Daisuke said, "there's no way we could ever become like him."

"He was the _supreme _warrior of _destiny_," Taichi said.  "The greatest of us all."

**:sniff: oh, how sad!  I didn't mean to have Gennai die but I think it makes a good ending.  **

**Next Chapter: Epilogue **


End file.
